Original Blood
by DragonsKing83
Summary: Voldemort wanted an Original's help in the War, but a young Lily Evans got him instead. Through the strings of fate & the power of old magic, a savior is born. Six years later a handsome man in a suit appears at Number Four Privet Dr. to give young Harry a new and greater destiny. This is the story of the Original Wizard. Goodbye Harry James Potter, meet Henrik James Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey was an exceptionally ordinary, upper middle-class home outside of the Greater London area. Every single home, with their small and neat yards, and general appearance of utter uniformity, looked perfectly respectable. To the man currently walking down the street towards the residence however; he thought the entire neighborhood was more than slightly creepy. How anyone could find this pleasant was beyond him. He hoped the boy he sought had not been tainted by any of the ideology and values that ran rampant in places such as this. He still could hardly believe the reason he himself was on this street in the first place. If someone other than Estelle Beaumont had come to him, and told him he had a living, breathing, and young six year old nephew; he would have thought them insane utterly.

As he approached the residence, he thought back to the shocking discoveries that had been brought to his attention that led up to this point. Estelle had come to him some two months ago, whilst he was visiting Paris. He had procured the services of many witches in his time, and Estelle was one of the few whom he had not only liked, but truly trusted as well. She told him that she had been contacted by a witch on the Other Side; the Original Witch. That had certainly peaked his interest. He could not truly fathom why his long-dead mother would be contacting anyone. Esther Mikaelson had contacted Madame Beaumont to warn her of what the Original Witch called 'the Monstrous Abomination'. This so-called abomination was a small six year old boy by the name of Harry Potter; and he was his nephew.

Elijah Mikaelson had lived on this Earth for over one thousand years; and not once, since their mother had turned his siblings and him, did he ever think there would be more members of his family by blood. It was something that was a simple impossibility. The fact that the boy was somehow the son of his youngest and wildest brother Kol, was even harder for Elijah to comprehend. Elijah was well aware of whom Harry Potter supposedly was; the famous boy saviour of the British Wizarding world. Though he rarely interacted with them, he had several contacts in the closed-off wizarding society. To his knowledge, he was the only Original that had any contact with the wizarding world. They would never have tolerated Niklaus, and would most likely have come together to attempt bring about his ruin if the Hybrid had ever dared attempt to force them into anything. In many ways, wizards were far more powerful than the servants of nature. They may not have been capable of killing an Original, but they certainly could have caused massive amounts of trouble.

It had taken Estelle, along with numerous other witches, a full month of using ancient divining techniques; to discover exactly how his nephew came to be in existence at all. From what they gathered, the former Dark Lord had desired to use vampires as further means to destabilize and take out large amounts of the so called 'light side'. In order to achieve this, he had wanted the aid of an Original vampire as his ultimate weapon. At that time, there were only three members of the Original Family 'awake' as it were. Niklaus would not be of any use, nor would Mikael. The Dark Lord must have surely known that Elijah himself would rather destroy Voldemort and his minions should he even attempt to use him. Apparently knowing some of the history of his family, the Dark Lord concluded that the only Original vampire who may be inclined to help the Dark Lord wreak havoc upon his enemies, would be the youngest Original brother Kol Mikaelson.

Madame Beaumont was unaware of exactly how the Dark Lord may have discovered the location of where Niklaus hid his family's coffins. If this boy was truly his nephew, Elijah felt more hope for the first time in many years that perhaps Niklaus did not send their siblings to the bottom of the sea as he had claimed. He doubted the Dark Lord would have been able to locate them were that truly the case. Maybe their was hope for his brother yet. Regardless of how he came to be in possession of Kol's coffin, the Dark Lord did manage it and brought him to a remote manor in the West Country of England. The timing of the events that happened next could almost be seen as the hand of providence itself. Before Voldemort even had time to remove the dagger that was in Kol's heart, the manor he had been taken to was raided by forces of the light side. Elijah was unsure how she managed it, but somehow Harry's mother Lily Evans removed a still daggered Kol from the house, and brought him to her own home.

It had taken Elijah's investigator a great amount of digging to unearth some clues as to how exactly Lily Evans had managed to conceive the impossible and actually have a child with a vampire in the first place. He discovered that Lily Evans was not a muggleborn witch at all. Her biological parents were a squib by the name of Marius Black, and a pureblood witch named Drusilla Potter. They had had one child that was thought to be a stillborn daughter in 1959. How her parents were told their daughter was born deceased, and then the living child was placed with a completely muggle family, Elijah had been unable to confirm. It was undoubtedly a crime of sinister intent, however it came about. The biological parents of the girl were later killed by the Dark Lord's forces early in the Magical Civil War. They had however discovered the fact that their daughter still lived due to an enchantment on the family tree. They did not know where she was, but they did manage to leave their not inconsiderable estate to her if she was found. It appeared that her fellow classmate James Potter had eventually figured out who she truly was a couple of years before they graduated. Lily's father was the brother of James's mother Dorea Potter nee Black; while Lily's mother Drusilla was the only sister of Charlus Potter, and therefore Lily herself was James's first cousin on both sides of his family. Normally, even if she was a wizarding witch of pure magical ancestry; that would have made no difference in her being capable of conceiving a child with a vampire. What he found however, was that Lily was no mere witch. Many of the old pureblood families had distant ancestors that could be called 'magical creatures'. They had genes and biological traits in their blood that were most often dormant, and showed no signs of any magical species. Occasionally however, these dormant genes would become dominant in extremely rare occurrences.

That was the case with Lily. Drusilla Potter, her biological mother; passed on to her only child the dominant genes of an ancient High Elf. Elijah knew the species had truly existed at one point in time, but had seemingly disappeared some five hundred years prior to his own birth. This was apparently the beginning from which the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell- and later Potter, came in to existence as a magical family before the Roman invasion of the British Isles. His investigators determined after studying and testing the genetic sequences in young Harry's DNA, (that Elijah was still unsure of how exactly they acquired his DNA) that the Peverell, and later the Potter family, had mated repeatedly with High Elves until their disappearance some five hundred years later. The research showed that that one single family, in all the magical world, had produced witches and wizards sporadically that shared the dominant genes of an High Elf.

From what Elijah discovered, High Elves were beings of pure magic made flesh. Their powers, longevity, and connections to the the nature of the Earth, made them into beings that were unmatched in terms of magical perfection. Another facet of the High Elves was the fact that each one had a destined mate. The mate of a High Elf was not always another elf. In many cases, they mated with human beings. It was believed by some, that the High Elves may have simply bred themselves into extinction with the mating between themselves and humans. His nephew's mother was one such example of the ancient Elven blood becoming dominant with her. The witches Elijah employed determined that because of some near impossible twist of fate, his little brother Kol was Lily's mate. The magic of Lily's ancient ancestry was so very powerful to the extent that it somehow allowed for her to produce a child that should have been a complete impossibility.

Elijah could easily see his little brother being completely fascinated with such a woman. It looked like Lily had removed the dagger from Kol's heart as soon as she brought him to the estate of her deceased biological parents. Kol and Lily appeared to have been together for somewhere shortly over a years time. His investigators found that to Elijah's utter amazement, Kol had in fact secretly married Lily. Never, in all of his one thousand years upon this Earth, did he ever think he would see the day that the wildest and most unpredictable of all his siblings would truly commit to anyone. Lily truly must have been a most extraordinary woman. It is unclear of exactly how it came about, but at some point in time, Niklaus must have found Kol and managed to put him back in his box. That act alone, through Elijah in to a torrent of rage. The fact that their baby brother had finally found some one to love, (the thought of that alone still left Elijah utterly amazed) and care about, only for Niklaus to destroy that, was by far one of Niklaus' most atrocious and shameful acts.

When Kol disappeared from Lily, she was left with only a note telling her that Niklaus had taken his brother back, and that if she wished to live she would never try to find him again. Elijah was unaware if she took the threat seriously or not. Regardless, she would have been in virtually no position to hunt Niklaus down as she soon discovered she was with child. It seemed as if her Elven blood was so powerful as to allow her to have a child with her mate regardless of his species. In order to hide the circumstances of her child's birth, James Potter offered to help his cousin Lily, (who had become like a sister to him and a daughter to Charlus and Dorea Potter) by faking a marriage and claiming her child as his own. The fact that the child existed at all was apparently what some of the servants of nature had such a problem with. His nephew was utterly unique in the annals of history. There had never been anyone like him. The circumstances of his birth conspired to bring about a young boy that possessed the full powers of a wizard, as well as an Original Vampire. No vampire had ever before been able to be both magical as well as a vampire. The thought alone was staggering. Kol managed to pass on the blood of the original Immortality spell. Because he was born and not turned, his witches were certain that the boy would continue to grow until reaching adulthood. The witches from the Other Side appeared to now consider his nephew as possibly an even greater threat than Niklaus himself. Some were even more scared due to the fact that the young boy also inherited the same magic as both Kol and their mother had in addition to his wizarding powers. That wasn't all either. They believed that his nephew's blood, if used to sire a vampire who was magical, would keep their powers after transitioning. Elijah could well believe how that might terrify some of the overly self-righteous servants of nature. They also determined that once his nephew's powers were unblocked and his vampiric abilities were brought forward, that the boy would slowly come in to the full powers and strength of an Original vampire. Even at the young age the boy was at present, he would likely have the strength of a vampire at least five or six hundred years old; and he would only grow stronger. Elijah found it immensely intriguing that the witches hypothesized that young Harry would most likely have an immunity to White Oak. His wizarding magic seemed to purify the negative aspects of the spell their mother used to turn them. Elijah had to admit, if only to himself, that having one close relative that Niklaus could in no way threaten or intimidate once he was grown, was more than a little satisfying. Regardless, Elijah would allow no one, be they his dead mother, or their father, or Niklaus, to harm the child in any way.

He had made the decision to collect his nephew from where he was being 'raised' as soon as his investigators brought word to him of the deplorable conditions in which the boy lived. He could hardly contain his anger when he learned that the mortal humans he lived with treated him as a slave and forced him to sleep in a cupboard underneath the staircase. No child deserved that, especially not one of his blood. If he didn't need to keep it quiet from the Wizarding world that he had removed his nephew, he would have ripped the muggles apart piece by piece till there was nothing left but a painfully writhing mass of broken flesh and blood. If that little boy was truly in the state his investigators reported him to be, he would most assuredly be paying them another visit at a later date.

Elijah was brought out of the thoughts that led him to his current location when he knocked on the front door of Number Four.

After several moments, the door was opened to reveal a woman around thirty years of age with blonde hair, with too long of a neck for her body, and horse-like front teeth.

Seeing that the man in front of her was seemingly young and dressed in a tailored Armani suit, the horrendously plain woman gave Elijah what he was sure she thought to be her most charming smile. To him she looked merely constipated.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Are you Petunia Dursely nee Evans?" Elijah inquired.

"Yes, yes I am. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson, and you will invite me in and answer any questions asked truthfully and you will do what I tell you to do," Elijah ordered with relative politeness using compulsion.

"I will answer all questions and do as you say. Would you like to come inside?" Petunia said in a dull monotone as his compulsion took effect.

"Thank You Madame," Elijah said as the Dursley woman made way for him to enter the house.

Once they were seated in the living room, Elijah began the questions he needed answers to the most.

"How long has your nephew Harry Potter lived here with you?" Elijah asked.

Elijah was disturbed to note that even through the power of his compulsion, (which as an Original was far stronger than a normal vampire) she managed to show her distaste at the very mention of her supposed nephew.

"The boy was forced on us almost five years ago after his parents got themselves blown up." Petunia said.

"Have you been receiving any type of support for housing him?" Elijah asked

Very much against her will she was forced to reply.

"We have received two thousand pounds per month as well ten thousand pounds per annum for keeping the Freak," she ground out.

Elijah was getting more and more enraged by the minute. 'How dare this piece of common filth speak that way of any small child; his nephew especially,' he thought. He had already noticed that the house, which was almost obsessively clean, bore absolutely no evidence that another child lived there. There were countless photographs of a severely obese blonde child that heavily resembled a pig in a wig, a larger and even fatter adult male that looked to be the boys' father, and Petunia. However there were no signs of his nephew having ever been in this house.

"Does Harry Potter live here at all?" He asked the muggle.

"Yes," she replied; giving no further comment on exactly where his nephew may be.

"Where is Harry Potter right now?" Elijah asked, getting fed up with the woman's evasiveness even whilst under compulsion.

"He's outside weeding the garden," Petunia said.

"You have a six year old outside in this heat doing the gardening? What other chores do you make your nephew do?" Elijah demanded.

Petunia was silent for a long moment, and Elijah was could tell she was fighting his compulsion strongly.

"The Freak does everything. He cleans the house, cooks all the food, does all the gardening, the dishes, the laundry, and anything else we can find for him to do," she said before firmly keeping her mouth closed. Elijah had no doubt that the cruel woman, no matter how foolish she was, was far from stupid. He knew well that she realized the very dangerous position that she suddenly found herself in.

"I see," he said.

"Tell me Madame. Has anyone ever struck, or harmed Harry Potter in any way whilst under your dubious care?" He compelled; desperately needing to know and at the same time praying the answer would be no.

His prayer was not answered.

"I have occasionally struck the Freak with the frying pan, or whatever else was on hand. Vernon..." she appeared to be fighting the compulsion again, but of course was unsuccessful.

"Vernon whips the Freak when he deserves it with a leather strap. He backhands the Freak sometimes, and has dislocated his shoulder twice and broken his arm once. Vernon is always determined to do the right thing and stamp the unnaturalness out of him. My precious Dudders always makes sure the Freak knows his place too. Him and his friends chase the Freak and they too try to beat the freakishness out of him. It normally has no effect though. The Freak is always doing something else unnatural, and it never stops trying to play evil games on Dinky Duddykins and Vernon. The nasty little Freak is always so arrogant, with his pretty looks, and he always looks at us like were nothing but dirt beneath his feet. Can you imagine? The little beast thinks it's better than us good, normal, and regular human beings. Sometimes I catch the monster looking at us as if he's not quite sure whether he'd like to eat us, or slowly torture us to death! That's nothing compared to when the abomination gets this maniacal look in his eyes, the monster's look just screams of how arrogant the brat is. Can you imagine that? It thinks when I'm not looking I don't see the brat. It looks utterly imperious looking down his nose at his betters. How dare a mere servant act the way that monstrous piece of filth does! It is an abomination!" Petunia finished in a shriek.

By the end of the despicable shrew's rant, Elijah is only barely holding on to his temper. He hadn't felt rage like this in literally centuries. He would like nothing better than to rip this woman and her family to pieces; slowly. Two things however keep him in check. For one, the filth that lived here needed to remain as they are for as long as possible without the foolish British wizards getting involved. He has no desire to deal with them, and would like to not have to explain that his nephew is not, and never has been human too soon. He can only imagine the controversy that will bring. The very distant second thing that somewhat cooled his initial rage was the idiot woman's other descriptions of his nephew. Some of those details of what she said Harry would sometimes look and act like reminded him of his youngest brother to an extreme degree. He could well imagine exactly how a younger Kol would react. He let himself cool down a moment longer before he reached into his briefcase and brought out the paperwork his barristers had arranged. The magical set of papers was even completely legal. After getting the paperwork in order he brought the documents necessary for the woman to sign.

"Now, this is what you are going to do. You are going to sign each place that is marked for you to sign. These are documents that will be transferring custody of your so-called nephew over to my custody. I am his father's brother, and he will be living with me from now on. You are never to have contact with the child again, and you are surrendering all rights over to me. You will never have the chance to harm him ever again. Do you understand me?" Elijah told the muggle in a term that brooked no opposition.

If she had any objections, she did not show them; and this part was even without the compulsion being necessary. It amazed Elijah that the woman asked not the slightest of questions, and only seemed too happy to be rid of what she thought to be her own blood. Elijah noticed that in her haste, the woman did not even truly look at exactly what she was signing. Well, she would certainly receive a surprise when she later realizes she had just signed a confession that acknowledged that everything she had just confessed to him. He caught each word of on the recording device in his pocket, and now there would be prison time for both her husband and her. Well, there would be if he was able to wait long enough for retribution. After another couple of minutes, the odious woman completed signing the necessary documents.

"Now, our business is almost complete. Bring me my nephew," he told her in a tone of finality.

The woman huffed at his apparent rudeness, but nonetheless complied with his demand by walking out to the back garden. Several moments later, she returned with his nephew. Elijah's heart became lodged in his throat when he looked upon the little boy for the first time.

His little nephew had dark, almost black hair that went every which way, and was very reminiscent of Kol's unruly locks. He had a light golden tan and rosy cheeks. The young boy was rather short, and Elijah knew not if it the was a result of malnutrition, (as the boy was clearly underweight) or if he was merely awaiting his first growth spurt. Elijah remembered Kol being rather short when he was small, and then he shot up like a weed. For such a young age, he had remarkably high cheekbones. His dark brows framed rather long dark lashes, and the most unusual emerald green eyes Elijah had ever seen. His eyes however were hidden behind a pair of ridiculously hideous round, black framed, and thick glasses. On the whole, his nephew resembled his father to a great extent. He could well imagine that if the child's lips were to form a smirk, it would likely be eerily similar to Kol's. Elijah was further surprised to note that he could also see a strong resemblance to himself. Give the boy a Saville Row suit, and he could easily pass as Harry's father. That made sense of course, as he and Kol shared more physical similarities than any of his other siblings. In years past, he had often found himself amused that some would refer to his little brother Elijah Jr. in appearance, despite the fact that they were essentially polar opposites in temperament and personality. Young Harry was giving him a curious look. Elijah bent down on one knee and looked into his nephew's emerald green gaze.

"Hello Harry. My name is Elijah Mikaelson, and I am your uncle. Your father was my little brother," he explained.

The boy stared at Elijah with wide wondering eyes. He appeared to be examining every inch of Elijah. When he was finished examining Elijah's face his eyes had widened considerably. It appeared the boy had noted the similarities between the two of them as well.

Suddenly a wide smile bloomed on Harry's face.

"You look like me!" Harry exclaimed.

Elijah gave a light-hearted chuckle at his nephew's obvious excitement.

"Yes, yes we do quite look like one another. You look like your father even more," he told him.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked.

"I did not know your mother, but I knew your father rather well. Tell me Harry, do you like living with these...people? Would you like to come and live with me from now on?" Elijah inquired, not that he had any intention of leaving him even if he did like them.

His answer was firm and immediate.

"Yes Sir, I'd love to come live with you. I can't stand it here. I hate them because they are ugly, stupid, and bully's. They can call me the Freak all they want, but they are the real freaks." Harry stated emphatically.

Harry gave his new uncle a somewhat sly look.

"I think they're really part animal. She's part giraffe and half a horse too, Dinky Duddykins looks more like a baby whale or a pig in a wig, and evil uncle looks like a really fat walrus," he whispered conspiratorially.

Elijah's response was just to grin down at his nephew. That was until Petunia responded.

"Why you little Freak! How dare you talk about your betters like..." she was cut off from finishing that sentence as she found herself jerked swiftly off her feet and held by the throat against the wall.

"You stupid human. How dare you insult a member of the Mikaelson family in my presence. Be grateful for the reprieve I've given you and your pathetic family, and know this: after you've been exposed for the monsters you truly are, each of you shall be destroyed utterly. Your life, should my nephew so will, and for your actions against him, is forfeit." Elijah told the shrewish woman who was now shaking in utter terror.

Elijah let go of the human and looked down at his nephew. Harry was giving him a beaming smile.

"Wow!" Harry said in awe.

"Come Harry, let us gather your things together and get you out of here. I've never had a child, so you'll have to forgive me if I get some things wrong; but I promise you that I will always try my best." Elijah told him seriously.

Harry gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Uncle. I've never had parents either, so I guess we'll both just have to learn together. Thank you taking me away from here. I've never had a home before, or real family either...just, well...Thank you," Harry haltingly managed to say in a quiet voice.

Then he did something that was entirely unexpected by Elijah. Harry darted up to him and quickly wrapped his arms around Elijah in a hug.

Elijah was so shocked that it took him a moment to realized his little nephew was actually hugging him. Once it did register, he quickly reciprocated and wrapped his own arms around the boy. Nobody had hugged him in such a way in so very long he couldn't even remember the last time it had occurred. He felt a warmth filling his chest in that moment that almost took his breath away.

Right then and there, Elijah vowed that he would love this child and do everything in his not inconsiderable power to always ensure he was safe and happy; and most of all that this child knew love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated and help to inspire me._

Elijah Mikaelson had left the Dursely residence with his new nephew, barely holding on to his temper; and that only for Harry's sake. When he and his nephew had gone to get his belongings; Elijah had been enraged to find out that his nephew had spent the past five years of his life living in a cupboard underneath the stairs. Those humans were already dead; they just didn't know it yet. He would most assuredly be seeing them again. He and Harry chatted amicably throughout the relatively short ride to London. They would be spending a couple of days at his house in Belgarvia. However, Elijah was finding himself very nervous about telling his nephew exactly who and what he really was.

'How exactly does one tell a six year old boy that after a small reversal ritual he will become, or rather return to being, an Original Vampire-Wizard hybrid?' Elijah thought to himself. Well, he would soon be finding out he supposed. Really, he thought that it would all work out all right. After all, it's not as if anything can be done about it. Besides, going by only the small amount of time he had spent with his nephew, he thought he would take it rather well. He certainly was not the norm for what one would consider an abused child. Not that Elijah would let himself forget that that was what he was, as he was only six and had been treated horribly, but the boy had a fire about him. He suspected that in time, his nephew would be able to overcome anything and anyone. He would need that fire. Already, as Harry Potter, he had countless enemies. Elijah was certain that Henrik James Mikaelson would have quite a few as well. Their family always had many enemies. He could easily see their enemies attempting to harm or use the now youngest Mikaelson. That was something Elijah would make sure that any foolish enough to dare attempt did not live to regret. No one and nothing would be allowed to harm Harry. Elijah would make it so.

There was one person however, who Elijah was very much in fear of his nephew meeting. Some would think he would be referring to their father, Mikael. They would be wrong. Elijah knew with some certainty that Mikael would not harm his grandson. If anything, he would be intrigued by him, but he wouldn't seek to harm his own blood. Niklaus however, was another matter entirely. Elijah could in no way predict how he would react. He suspected it would most likely not be favorably. Especially, after the realization that he was no longer the only hybrid alive. If the witches were right, then Harry was considerably more invulnerable than Niklaus. For one, he was in no way bound; at least he soon wouldn't be. The sun would have no effect on him. Not only that, but the witches also thought it to be highly likely that Harry would have absolutely no vulnerability to White Oak. Of course, that alone was bound to unnerve Niklaus; nevermind the fact that Harry was a rather powerful magical on top of the rest. All of his siblings lived in fear of angering Niklaus too much, and finding themselves with a dagger in the heart and back in their boxes. Harry however, could not be daggered; being likely immune to White Oak. Essentially, Niklaus would have nothing to threaten him with. On top of that, their would finally be one amongst their number who could always remove the daggers from the others regardless of what Niklaus wanted. Their family had the potential to be more united and whole than it had been since they were human, and Elijah was determined to see it happen.

Harry looked around wide eyed as they walked into Elijah's townhouse in London's Belgravia district. The house was tasteful and imposing in an understated manner typical to the late Georgian and Regency period; which is actually when Elijah bought the house. It was filled with all manner of art and pieces collected over the centuries by the thousand year old Original Vampire. Elijah led him into a comfortably appointed sitting room, and after getting situated, a servant brought in tea and biscuits for the two. He allowed the boy time settle in and munch on his biscuits for a moment.

"Harry, there are some things I need to discuss with you about both you and our family as a whole. Now, some of these things might prove rather shocking, or even scary; but they are things you must know of. I'm not sure exactly how to even begin to discuss this..." Elijah wandered off track for a moment as he raked his brain for the best way to begin.

"You're not human," Harry said with certainty.

That declaration certainly startled Elijah. He wondered how he had come to that conclusion so fast, and exactly how smart his nephew really was.

"Alright, how do you figure that?" Elijah asked him.

Harry was silent for a moment, and Elijah could almost see the wheel's turning in the boy's mind.

"Well, I was outside in the garden looking out front when I first saw you. One second you were at the end of the street, and the next moment you were almost at the front door. No human can be that fast," Harry said as he began to explain his reasoning.

Elijah was amazed at how much his nephew had really noticed, and at just how smart he truly was; especially for a boy of only six years.

"What else?" Elijah probed.

"Well, the whole time you were with Petunia, I knew she didn't want to do what you said. She wouldn't have even wanted to let you in the house, but she did as you told her to. She only did that after you would look her in the eye and command her. She would do it then, whether she wanted to or not. I've done that too sometimes. When I'm really mad or upset, I've been able to give orders and they had no choice but to obey. It doesn't work all the time with me, but when I'm really upset it does." Harry explained.

Elijah was completely surprised. He had not even noticed that his nephew had seen any of that. What left him truly amazed was the fact that the boy was capable of using vampiric compulsion, even if it had to be under duress. The thought was rather mind blowing.

"Very good Harry. That was something we call compulsion, and I'll explain more of that later. Was their anything else?" Elijah asked.

Harry was silent for another moment as he thought.

"Strength. You are far stronger than a human should be. Petunia may not be very heavy, but she's still a fully grown adult. You were able to lift her off her feet by the neck, and I didn't see any strain at all. No human is capable of that with no effort," said Harry.

"Alright, you are very intuitive for your age, you know that right?" Elijah queried.

"Yeah, I get that alot. Too smart for my own good, they always tell me," Harry said with an unrepentant grin.

That drew another chuckle from Elijah.

"Have you ever noticed any other things besides compulsion about yourself. Have you found any abilities you can do that others cannot?" Elijah asked.

He was rather curious to know exactly what else Harry was capable of even whilst bound.

Harry racked his mind for a minute as he began to catalog all of the odd things he had been able to do over the years. There were quite a few of them. He supposed Petunia was right, he was a freak. However, that did not bother him in the slightest. He would rather be a freak than be anything like the Dursley's. Also, Elijah could do weird things to; and he was awesome.

"Well, there are alot of things really. Sometimes, when I've really needed it; I've been able to move really really fast. I told you about the eye contact thing...compulsion, you called it. I'm stronger than other kids too. Not as strong as you of course, but I'm way stronger than most humans. Sometimes, I can move things with my hands; like just wave my arm, and things go flying across the room. If I'm upset or mad sometimes, things will explode. I even shook the house one day." Harry said explaining many of the bizarre experiences he had undergone.

Elijah thought of all his nephew had explained. For a six year old, he was an exceptionally powerful wizard; there was no doubt of that. Then there was the fact that his vampiric abilities had made themselves known even with the block on his abilities in place. That was astounding. Then again, no one had ever attempted to bind the powers of an Original before- for that was what his nephew was without a doubt. He supposed it was not that much of a stretch for some of his abilities to come forth of their own accord. He had another question on his mind.

"Have you ever had any odd cravings before, or wanted something cooked a certain way?" Elijah asked Harry.

Harry's eyes had widened exponentially at that. It was actually quite comical looking; reminding Elijah of exactly how young his nephew truly was.

Instead of answering, his sly little nephew returned with a question of his own.

"Do you ever have any...different cravings?" Harry asked.

Elijah just smirked at him.

"Yes," Elijah replied.

"Okay, I always would like my meat as rare as I can have it. Sometimes, I don't know how to explain this, but blood...well, it always smells good to me." Harry said as he whispered the latter part.

This was just the opening Elijah had been hoping for.

"I understand. I always have the same type of cravings. Your father did too." Elijah told his nephew.

Harry was silent for a long moment as he began putting the pieces together in his mind.

"Are we...werewolves or vampires or something?" Harry asked quietly.

'He is very sharp indeed,' thought Elijah.

"It would explain the strength and speed," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry. Both your father and myself are something called Original Vampires. The two of us, along with our siblings, are the very first vampires ever created. We are what is called by many, 'The Original Family.' You are a member of that family as well," Elijah explained.

Elijah watched as his nephew absorbed his words. It astonished Elijah to note that Harry was not overly shocked by his revelation. The boy certainly handled the bizarre rather well.

"Does this mean I'm a vampire as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are. At least you will be once the binding that was placed on you as a baby is removed. You see Harry, you are so much more than just a vampire. When the binding on you is released, you will come in to your powers as an Original Vampire. We are stronger, and faster than normal vampires. The sun cannot kill us, and we have the power to even compel other vampires. You are even more special though. You see, your mother was an extraordinary woman. Do you believe in magic Harry?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I'd be stupid not too. Besides, some of things I have done before can't be explained away as anything other than magic," Harry told him without any hesitation.

"The Dursley's favorite saying was 'There is no such thing as magic.' That alone was enough of a reason for me to actually believe it was real if they were so adamant that it wasn't," he said in way of explanation.

"Well, you are right. Magic is very much real. There are two main types of magic users out there. One kind, are called the servants of nature. They are witches and warlocks who draw their power from the very nature of the earth itself. Most of these types are answerable to their ancestors whom have already passed on. This type also has a large amount of ritual-type magic. My mother, she has been called 'the Original Witch' by history. She is the one who turned us into vampires in the first place as a way to protect us. Your father also possessed this type of magic when he was human, but he lost it when our mother turned us. They were both extraordinarily strong in magic. You yourself have some of that branch of magic," explained Elijah in what Harry would later come to call his uncle's 'professor voice.'

"There is another branch of magic that is entirely unrelated to first. This is the magic of the Wizarding World. Their powers allow them to do just about anything you can imagine using what is called a wand. They have an entire hidden society. They have their own towns, schools, and even governments; all entirely hidden from the normal world. This is the magic of the wizards and witches. Living alongside them are goblins, house-elves, centaurs, fairies, dragons, and just about every other sort of mythical creature you can imagine. This is the world your mother is from Harry. You see, she was adopted. The non-magicals she was raised by, (they call them muggles) were not her biological parents. From what I have determined, she was kidnapped at birth, and your biological grandparents were told that their daughter was a stillborn. Stillborn means being born dead. She was from a very ancient family. Her father was a man named Marius Black, and her mother was Drusilla Potter. The Potters were originally called the Peverell family. They originally got their magic from the union with a high elf, and for centuries afterwards, until they disappeared, they continued to intermarry with high elves. Centuries later, that old blood would reappear, and give a modern family member, all of the powers and appearance of a high elf. This happening was extremely rare the further time went on. No matter how rare it had become, the old blood reappeared with the birth of your mother, and was most likely the reason for her kidnapping. Your mother Lily had all of the abilities of a high elf; including the ability to have a magical mate. Your father Kol was her mate, and everything combined to allow for your birth. You are the very first Original Vampire-Wizard Hybrid," Elijah finished his rather complicated explanation.

Harry was quiet for several minutes absorbing everything his uncle had told him. As strange as it seemed, it all made a bizarre sort of sense to Harry. It certainly explained all of the very many strange things about himself he had always wondered about.

"I understand Uncle. When can we get rid of the binding on me. I want to feel like true self. Also, if my father was an Original, why did he die?" Harry questioned.

"We can get the binding off here in a few minutes if that is your wish. I have a witch here who can take care of it, along with the goblin who will be in charge of your accounts. As to your father; well, it is rather complicated. I'll do my best to explain. You see their is only one way to kill an Original. We must be staked in the heart with wood of an ancient White Oak tree. As our family made sure to burn that tree, there is no longer a way to do that. However, if a silver dagger is dipped in the ashes of that tree; then we can be temporarily killed. We are completely immobilized, and for all intents and purposes, dead. My brother Niklaus is the third oldest of us brothers. Our little sister is named Rebekah. I'm the eldest, then Finn, then Niklaus, your father Kol, Rebekah, and our youngest brother was your namesake: Henrik. Henrik died when we were still human though. He was killed by werewolves, and that was what led to our parents turning us into vampires. Niklaus however was soon discovered as not coming from our father's bloodline. It was revealed that our mother had had an affair with a werewolf many years ago. When Niklaus killed someone for the first time, it activated the werewolf curse. He became a hybrid; half werewolf, half Original vampire- and more dangerous than both. You see a werewolf when wounded by silver, it heals. Therefore, the daggers were useless against him; just as they are useless against you. However, before she was killed, our mother performed a ritual that bound his werewolf side. This was a very different binding than the infant one placed on you as a baby. Niklaus has spent the last thousand years completely obsessed with breaking his curse. His obsession has turned him in to perhaps the most feared man on the face of the earth. Their is virtually nothing left of the brother I once knew and loved. He is power-hungry to an extreme degree, and tries to control everyone and everything; including his family. He appointed himself as the head of our family. Even though I'm the eldest brother, he even expects absolute obedience from me. Anytime we disagreed, we would find ourselves with a dagger in our hearts and inside a coffin that he kept with him until he decided to grant us our freedom. Your father did not get on that well with Niklaus because he was so controlling, and no one controls Kol Mikaelson. Before you were born, Niklaus found your father and managed to dagger him, and put him back in a box. He's had your uncle Finn daggered for near on nine hundred years, and you aunt Rebekah has been daggered since 1922. He can't find me, and we'll always have to be on the look-out and be careful. He can't dagger you, and I have no idea what he might try when he learns he will have no control over you whatsoever. He can dagger me though, which is why until you are older and can protect yourself better, we will just have to be wary," Elijah finished explaining to his nephew.

Harry absorbed everything he had been told. His father was alive, and essentially being held hostage by his bastard uncle. Harry might not have known much, but he did know one thing. He would make Niklaus pay for being the reason Harry grew up without any parents. Yes, he might not know it; but his dear Uncle Niklaus had made a very dangerous enemy on this day.

"I understand Uncle. I think we need to get this binding gone. Let's go ahead and do it now." Harry stated emphatically.

Elijah thought his nephew was right. It was time to undo the binding. As he left the room to inform Estelle they were ready, Elijah wondered about his nephew. He may be only six years of age, but his level of understanding and even his vocabulary were unheard of. It had to be a result of his vampiric mind. There was simply no other explanation possible. He did not fail to note the look his nephew bore during his tale of Klaus and how their siblings were daggered. There was a look of absolute fury on his young face that promised retribution to Niklaus for the damage he had caused to their family. Niklaus may have finally gained an enemy he had no hope of besting. That was all the more reason for Elijah to make sure his nephew was safe and happy, and more importantly, hidden from Klaus.

Around an hour later, both Estelle Beaumont and Narfang of the Goblin Nation were both being introduced to Harry. Narfang was here to remove a specific goblin-bind that had been placed on Harry with his mother's help. That particular bind was what had masked Harry and exactly what he was from even the 'great' Albus Dumbldore and the like. No test or scan they ever ran on Harry would ever show anything other than a normal human wizard.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Madame Estelle de Beaumont, and Narfang of the Goblin Nation. Estelle, Narfang, this is my nephew Henrik James Mikaelson," Elijah said by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you both," Harry replied.

Narfang merely nodded in greeting, and Estelle smiled at the young boy.

"Now, Young Master Mikaelson; if you would come and lie down in this circle, we will begin the unbinding," Estelle instructed.

Harry looked somewhat nervous, but complied nevertheless.

Elijah had come to realize that his brother's wife had been truly brilliant. Lily had ensured that neither Harry, nor the ritual binding him could be altered by any wizarding means. Only a servant of nature could release it. Also, once the binding was gone; it could never be replaced. It would be impossible to ever make the boy vulnerable again.

When Harry was on his back in the middle of the circle that had been drawn onto the wooden floor, Estelle lit the candles and the herbs that were required.

"Just relax Harry. It will be over shortly, and you shall be truly ready to start our new life," Elijah told him with a smile on his face.

The chanting began. Quietly at first, then gaining in strength.

"Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis..."

The chanting grew louder as it built into a crescendo, that was when the goblin began chanting in his own harsh, guttural tones. Lights began flickering throughout the house as objects began to rattle in place. Golden light began to be emitted from young Harry's body that grew brighter by the moment.

"Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis..."

As the light began to reach a blinding point that even Elijah could no longer see through; he heard his nephew, who had been quiet throughout the entire ritual, emit a terrifying scream. Elijah immediately began to try to force his way towards the little boy, but there was an invisible force preventing him from getting any closer.

Suddenly, a fierce gust of wind blew through the whole room; blowing out every candle from within. Just as suddenly as it started, everything stopped. No lights were flickering, the wind stopped, and every object in the room was as still as a statue.

Down on the floor, Harry sat up with an abrupt gasp; taking a deep gulp of air.

Elijah looked at his nephew in shock. Apparently there had been a minor glamour on the child. His hair not only lengthened, but it lightened as well. He now had shoulder length golden brown hair with many gold and auburn highlights within when the light hit it. His ears were slightly more pointed, Elijah saw. Elijah froze as he watched as his nephew's ears sharpened at the point like an elf, and then reverted back to those of a normal human. He observed them change shape several times before they finally settled on the look of an average ear. If Elijah had to guess, he would say that his mother passed on at least some of his elven characteristics; and Harry had the ability to mask their appearance at will.

Elijah noticed his little nephew's lips had changed. Before, they had been almost identical to what Elijah knew Kol's looked like. What he saw now though, was very similar to the pictures he had found of the boy's mother Lily. They were considerably fuller. His skin was also lightened with the release of his vampiric genes; though his skin still possessed a rosy glow. The changes were subtle, but noticeable. Still, no one would ever mistake him as anything other than the son of Kol Mikaelson. He just had a bit of the allure of the high elves.

He watched in amusement as his nephew removed his old glasses, and as his new eyes adjusted to the perfect vision of an Original, they widened exponentially; taking in all the sights around him. His head turned at the slightest noise as only a vampires would. In a quiet voice, Elijah decided to speak first.

"Harry, how do you feel?"

"I feel great Uncle. Everything is so different. I can see Uncle! I can see everything!" Harry exclaimed.

Elijah chucked at his nephew's enthusiasm.

"Yes, it can be quite overwhelming. Tell me, do you feel thirsty at all?" Elijah asked.

This was one part he was unsure of. He did not know if his nephew would have the normal vampiric thirst, or if because of his age and magic it would be different.

"Yes, I am a little... thirsty. I think." Harry replied tentatively.

Estelle re-entered the room then with a cup of what Elijah knew to be human blood. They would just have to see how he handled it.

Harry took the cup from Estelle and stared at it curiously for a long moment. The mere fact that he didn't automatically drain the cup and then move to drain Estelle was an encouraging sign.

Slowly, Harry began to take a few measured sips. He then paused as if to process what it tasted like. He must have liked the taste as Elijah soon saw his nephew's 'vampire face' for the first time. Oddly enough, Harry appeared to experience no pain as his vampiric fangs elongated for the first time. He slowly drank the cup until it was empty, and then calmly sat it on the table in front of him. After a brief moment, his fangs and the veins around his green eyes receded completely, and he was his new self again.

"What was it like for you?" Elijah asked him.

"Strange. I mean it tasted amazing and all, but I think I was expecting something more. I don't know how to explain it. I guess I was just expecting there to be some sort of mad craving of the stuff. Don't get me wrong, it was great. I suppose I was just expecting this all-consuming hunger," Harry explained.

That would most likely be due to your magic Young Sir. As far as blood is concerned, I do not think you will ever experience any of the traditional blood lust unless you are very ill or injured. You will of course still require blood, I just don't think it will ever be to the same extent of a normal vampire; even one with centuries of control," Estelle told them.

Elijah was immensely relieved about that. He had had no idea what he would do with a blood-crazed newborn vampire that looked like a six year old; that would have been bound to cause attention.

"Excellent. Over the next few days, and when we get settled in to the house I thought we could stay at, I will help you out with learning to master all of your abilities Harry. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for a new wardrobe, and then we'll move to the house I picked out and get you settled in. How does all that sound?" he asked Harry.

"Sounds great to me Uncle. Where are we moving to anyway?" Harry asked.

"How does Paris sound?" Elijah inquired.

"Cool!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Good. Now, why don't you go with Estelle while I discuss some things with Narfang?" Elijah directed.

"Okay Uncle. It was nice to meet you Mr. Narfang." Harry said smiling at the goblin as Estelle took his hand and began to lead him out of the drawing room.

"You as well Mr. Mikaelson," the goblin told his nephew.

Once they were alone, he began finalizing things with Harry's account manager.

"Thank you Narfang, for helping to arrange all of this for my nephew," Elijah told the goblin banker.

"It was no problem at all Mr. Mikaelson. It has brought me great pleasure to remove your nephew from being a pawn to the arrogance of the British Wizarding world." Narfang replied.

"After the audits, what is the balance in my nephew's accounts with your bank?" Elijah asked.

"At present, young Harry has assets in gold in excess of five billions US dollars. All of that has been moved to our subsidiaries. Mainly with Rothschild's. Most of it is registered under accounts in Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Luxembourg, and Grand Cayman. He is also the heir of the Black estate. Most think the head of house is Arcturus Black, who is still alive; but he ceded control to his son Orion in 1972. Upon Orion's death, it fell to his son Sirius III. He is your nephew's godfather, and is currently incarcerated in Azkaban. As he had never received a trial, he remains head of the family. Upon the five-year mark of his unlawful stay in Azkaban, the headship of the family passed to his godson as the family statutes prevent it from being vacant for longer than five years. Almost everyone believes that Draco Malfoy, the son of Narcissa Black and the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, would inherit the family. However, Sirius's will designates his godson as heir. Normally, this would not matter, but because your nephew is a blood relative, the family law allows it as he is biologically the son of a Black. Lily's father was Marius Black."

Narfang explained.

Elijah had read all about the Blacks as well as Sirius Black, so he had a few questions.

"You don't believe Black to be guilty of betrayal do you?" Elijah asked the goblin.

"No. We of the Goblin Nation know he is not guilty. At least he is not guilty of the betrayal of Lily and James Potter. We have the will, and it specifically states who the secret keeper of the fidelius charm is, and it was not Sirius Black. Whether he did the rest is unknown, but doubtful." Narfang told him.

"Could you release that part of the will on my own authority as Harry's magical guardian, and demand an investigation? Or at least publicize it so the British Ministry is questioned?" Elijah inquired.

"You would like the Goblin Nation to show the British Ministry of Magic has held someone in prison without trial for near on six years and thoroughly humiliate them by demanding investigations?" Narfang asked Elijah with a bit of a disturbing grin showing his sharp teeth.

"Yes, yes I do believe I would," Elijah told him.

"With Pleasure," said the goblin.

"Now, the other members of the Black family, especially the former head, they all have personal accounts that no longer rely on the family vault correct?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, each member was given a lump sum and they draw an income from the interest. They were also all given property. The former head was very clear on all of that including his own settlement before he retired." Narfang explained.

"Alright, set up something similar to what the former head received for Sirius Black III, but make sure it is untouchable my the magical or muggle government. After that, what is my nephew's portion left of the main Black estate?" Elijah asked.

"That would be close to about two billion US dollars. Do you wish to make the same arrangements you made for his other accounts?" Narfang asked him.

"Yes, I do. So that totals around seven billion for my nephew to work with. He should be well set. Now, were you able to find if he had any other relatively close relatives from his mother's true line?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Yes, I was." Narfang said as he dug through his papers.

"Ah, here it is." Narfang said showing him his results.

Elijah silently read over the documents.

"Well, this makes sense. As her parents were fourty-three when she was born, they did have another child early in their marriage. She was a squib who moved to...well, this is interesting. She is dead now, but she moved to the same town as my own family when we came to the New World. It is now known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. She married a man by the name of Richard Sommers and had two daughters. Jenna, who is still rather young, and a Miranda. This Miranda has one adoptive daughter and one son by blood, a Jeremy and Elena Gilbert. They are both about Harry's age as well. Miranda would be Harry's first cousin, and Jeremy his first cousin once removed. I would eventually like to raise my nephew in America. Perhaps somewhere familiar where he would have other blood kin would be the right place for that."

"Were you able to run any more scans on him after the ritual?" Elijah asked the goblin.

"Yes, I was. The scream you heard at the end; that was not just from the unbinding. I don't know if you noticed, but young Harry's scar completely disappeared. It was from something the wizards call horcruxes. It is essentially a very crude and dangerous method to gaining a form of immortality. The wizard splits his soul through the act of murdering an innocent, and storing it in an object. I believe this particular one was unintentional. When the Dark Lord's body was destroyed, the soul shard moved to inhabit the only living thing left in the room. When I return to Gringotts, I shall make sure to have all vaults that are in any way related to Voldemort searched. The bank could definitely be one place he would have considered hiding them for safe keeping," Narfang explained to a decidedly disgusted Elijah who could hardly believe someone would dare to alter one's soul in such a way.

"Were you able to discover anything else?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, according to my scans, your nephew will continue to grow normally until he reaches adulthood. At the moment, he has the strength of a vampire at the very least of five hundred years of age. This will only continue to grow as he ages. Because he has inherited around half of the powers and attributes of an high elf, he will be naturally stronger than any other vampire; including the Originals. For an example, imagine that a human is turned and already has super human strengths before hand. He will eventually be far stronger than your hybrid half brother. Also, the servants of nature were right. Your nephew has immunity to White Oak. It is no different to him than any other wood. His magic it seems has purified the side effects of the original Immortality spell," Narfang finished explaining his results.

"Alright, thank you Narfang. I truly appreciate all you have done for myself and my nephew. I will help the Goblin Nation in any way possible if I am able, should you need anything from me," Elijah promised the goblin.

"You are most welcome. The Goblin Nation is pleased to be in alliance with the eldest Original brother," Narfang said with a bow as he collected his documents and put them back in his briefcase. After a brief handshake, the goblin left the room leaving Elijah alone to his thoughts

The next day dawned bright and clear, a rather unusual happening for London. Elijah and Harry were visiting the numerous high-end shops of London. After stopping at several smaller stores, and being measured and fitted for various outfits and suits, they were exploring the vast expanses of Harrod's London. It had amused Elijah to no end that Harry very much desired his own little suits in order to match who he spontaneously began to call Uncle Eli. The sales clerks were positively cooing at the cuteness of his little nephew who was now sporting a suit matching Elijah himself.

Besides his nephew needing an entirely new high-end wardrobe, Elijah was also making sure that Harry acquired plenty of toys for the child that had never been allowed to play. No matter how mature Harry was for his age, he was still only six years old. Elijah was determined that his nephew had and experienced the happiness that came from a childhood under the charge of someone who truly cared for him and his interests. If Harry showed the slightest interest in something, Elijah made sure he got it despite Harry's protests that he didn't need anything else.

Elijah had also been observing him all throughout the day; making sure he was able to adjust to his new abilities. Harry seemed to almost instinctively be able to control his strength; something that was sometimes difficult for even experienced vampires. His new found speed on the other hand, was something else entirely. He was phenomenally fast; faster than a great deal of vampires. Elijah had already been forced to compel at least a dozen humans who had witnessed his nephew's sudden bursts of speed as he dashed about the department store discovering one thing and the next. By the end of the day, both Elijah and Harry were exhausted, and being two Original Vampires, that was saying something. As Elijah checked in on his nephew before retiring for the night, he saw Harry sound asleep clutching his new stuffed animal, (that was, oddly enough, a very large black dog).

Elijah was extremely glad he had investigated the witches supposedly impossible claim that he had a nephew. For the first time in over one thousand years, Elijah began to feel something he had never thought to experience; the love of a parent for their child. Tomorrow, Harry and he would be moving to France. He had a mansion in the Marais district as well as an estate about an hour and a half outside of Paris that he would hopefully be spending the next couple of years at. He had arranged for a variety of tutors to help with his nephew's education, and he had finally found a French witch he thought he could trust to begin teaching Harry about Wizarding magic and culture. He was rather nervous though. They both would have to begin living with the utmost caution. He could take no chance that Niklaus could find them. Until Harry was strong enough to stand on his own, his brother could never be allowed near him. He would not; he could not, allow his megalomaniacal bastard brother the chance to harm their nephew the way he had ruined the rest of their family. Elijah would kill him first. This he swore. From now on, he would protect the rest of his family as was his duty as the eldest child. No longer would he make excuses for Klaus, or cater to his never ending delusions. His half brother was nothing more than a spoiled and depraved child. Even after one thousand years, he had still failed to grow up and become a man. Had Mikael been too harsh on Niklaus? Certainly. Did that give him the right to destroy the rest of them? Never. For that little boy upstairs, Elijah would become the man he should have always been. He would free his siblings and ensure they no longer lived in perpetual fear of being daggered. Elijah swore that little boy upstairs would know his family, and he would know love- the rest of the world be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated and help to inspire me. Also, this is just for fun. If you don't like, don't read it. I don't particularly care. Ok, this chapter if essentially an interlude of how they end up moving to Mystic Falls. The next chapter will be from Harry's POV. As far as pairings are concerned; it's het. Also, how do you feel about a Harry/Davina pairing? I really liked that girl. I loved Seasons 1 & 2 Elena, but afterwards I think I might have even liked Katerina more. All of the 'Save Elena' while everyone else dies bits kinda got on my nerves...and who serial dates brothers anyway? _

Elijah had been right about his nephew. There was no doubt about it. He certainly had a fire about him. Over the next several years, Elijah watched amazed as his nephew grew and blossomed in to a wonderful young man. Of course, he was not without his faults. The boy had a mischievous streak a mile wide. This especially came out with the more magic he learned. The three full days Elijah had spent with neon pink hair were still neither forgiven nor forgotten. The instructor he had arranged for his nephew was a beautiful half veela woman by the name of Apolline Delacour. While she could be a difficult taskmaster, she possessed a warm heart and a dedication towards pushing Harry to achieve his absolute best. They had soon found that he had no need for a wand. His very blood was so magical that it acted as a focus in and of itself. Though he was only ten years old, Harry had made great progress.

It also helped that Apolline had a young daughter only two years older than Harry. The two of them soon became fast friends as young Fleur attended lessons with Harry. That worked out wonderfully well for Elijah, who had been worrying about his nephew's lack of social peers. As they were forced to live in virtual seclusion to keep away from both the Wizarding World as well as from Niklaus and his spies, play dates had been more than a little difficult to arrange beforehand. Fleur in turn, had introduced Harry to several other young people of similar ages who could be trusted to keep their secret. His nephew had a way about him that just seemingly drew you in. When he wanted to be, he could be exceptionally charming and affable. His personality alone would light up a room. One undeniable trait of Harry's was his unfailing ability to create loyalty. Harry himself was always very loyal and protective of those he considered his friends and family. In return, he made those around him exceptionally loyal to him; be they young or old.

Elijah encountered numerous examples of this over the past few years even with adults. It was in this way that Harry acquired the services of two near six hundred year old vampires. Elijah had gone away on business for the weekend to Stockholm, and his nephew had decided to evade his watchers and take a stroll through the streets of Paris rather late at night. Harry had been living with Elijah for about a year and a half by this point, so he was not quite eight years old. While it was true that there was little out there that could truly harm Harry, i was still possible for him to be abducted by their enemies. There were also other vampires out there still stronger than he was; though admittedly not all that many by that point. He had the strength of about a seven hundred and fifty year old vampire at that time.

Another character trait of his nephew was he had little desire to harm those weaker than himself. So, when he had ended his night time stroll somewhere in the Blois de Boulougne, (which became a den of drug users and crime-riddled at night) he had found himself surrounded by a gang of humans all in their early twenties. Elijah still shuddered at the thought of what they could possibly have wanted his nephew for. Apparently, when Harry refused to part with the watch that Elijah had given him and his other valuables, the thugs decided to beat it out of him. Harry apparently was having some kind of flash back to his time with the Dursley's and had frozen up as the filth began to hurt him.

That was when two vampires that had been out that night made themselves known. They proceeded to beat the four humans very close to death for daring to hurt a small child. By this time, Harry had snapped out of whatever memory he had been trapped in. He thanked the two vampires profusely for their help. At this point, they still did not realize Harry was in fact a vampire himself. That was a normal response as near everyone would assume that the only way he could be a vampire was if he was turned; and who in their right mind would turn a small boy. The vampires were determined to see the boy safely home after what he had just escaped, so they insisted on walking him back to his home. As the walk was at a human pace, it took the three of them two hours to make it back to the manse. Throughout the trek, Harry found himself liking the pair a great deal. They both had the appearance of a man and woman in their early twenties. Harry found the male witty and funny, while the woman had a caring and nurturing side that he had been sure few had ever truly seen. Apparently, the pair was just as charmed by Harry as he was of them. By the time he arrived home the trio were already fast friends.

Somehow, his nephew had persuaded the pair to stay until Elijah arrived back home, (Elijah heavily suspected compulsion had been involved. When Elijah returned the following Monday from his stay in Stockholm, the two vampires were firmly devoted to his nephew. Though to say he was shocked to see Rose-Marie and Trevor voluntarily in their home was an understatement. They too appeared utterly shocked.

Apparently his little nephew had neglected to mention who exactly he was. Elijah had to admit, the faces of Rose and Trevor when Harry was forced to reveal who and what he was, were comical to say the least. After hearing the story of how the two vampires rescued his nephew from a gang of mortal thugs whilst he was stuck in a Dursley flashback, and even made sure that the young boy made it back home safely; Elijah granted his nephew's request that he pardon them. As they had no knowledge of who he was at the time, Elijah found it of little hardship. Such decency from two vampires with no expectation of reward was to be respected. He had even gone a step further and taken them on as his nephew's bodyguards. After Harry completed the spell from Elijah's mother's grimoire to make the two daylight rings, (Harry had taken to practicing what he called Wiccan magic in his spare time) he and his nephew had two devoted retainers who would come to be invaluable in their household.

Around a year later they were on vacation in Vienna. Over the years, Harry had developed a unusual love for four things: history, architecture, horses, and all aspects of magic. He was still extremely mischievous and loved to play and joke around as much as could possibly be considered healthy, but he had developed a rather mature interest in a variety of things. He loved traveling with Elijah to various cities around Europe. Elijah always made sure to impart as much of his knowledge of the cities and the magnificent palaces and unique buildings around them as he could. After seeing so much of history, it was no hardship for him to regale his nephew of all he had seen and experienced throughout the ages; and Harry always absorbed it like a sponge.

Harry was on a tour of the Upper and Lower Belvedere Palaces in Vienna one afternoon when he had thought he noticed a woman following him. Rose was with Harry that day as Trevor was not one for touring old museums, and Harry had somehow managed to wander off yet again. He later told Elijah he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged down a flight of stairs to an abandoned area. He was astonished at the strength of his captor, for he could not quite overcome her strength with his own; which meant she was very old indeed.

The woman had fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. She was quite beautiful, if not a little bit scary. Apparently, she had seen him in town and been curious. Not only did he heavily resemble someone she was well acquainted with, but she had seen him use compulsion on a guard at the Hofburg Palace to let him in to a restricted area. Intrigued, she followed him. She had of course seen Rose Marie with him, but from what she knew of the woman, she was not the type to turn a child by any means. She got a rather huge shock when the seemingly young boy eventually managed to overcome her strength and reverse their positions. Elijah suspected he somehow used a bit of magic to accomplish that feat as he was still not quite up to defeating a vampire as well-trained and as old as Sage, who was well over nine hundred years old. By this point, Rose had joined them. As she knew Sage, she tried to get the elder vampire to understand exactly who she was attempting to assault. That all lasted until his nephew had remembered from Elijah's stories of just who Sage was.

"Auntie Sage!" Harry had surprised them all by saying.

"I know who you are. You're my Uncle Finn's wife. We're family!" Harry had exclaimed.

Poor Sage had apparently thought he was perhaps a bit touched in the head, for how could a family of thousand year old vampires have a nephew?

She was further confused when Rose-Marie offered to bring Sage back to the house they were staying at to discuss this with Elijah. She accepted the offer, listened as the eight year old boy bounced around excitedly the whole way back, asking her a thousand and one questions about his Uncle Finn.

After arriving back at the house, and having it confirmed by Elijah that yes, he was in fact Kol's real child, and yes, he was a born Original vampire; Sage spent the rest of the vacation with them. Though it took her a while to adjust, she eventually got used to the fact that Harry refused to refer to her as anything but Auntie Sage and as his family. Elijah suspected that while Sage was a bit overwhelmed, she secretly relished the idea of acknowledged family after so many centuries alone. That by itself made Elijah promise himself to do whatever necessary to find his siblings as soon as possible. No one should suffer as much as Klaus had made Finn and Sage suffer. He felt ashamed of himself for not forcing a solution to that centuries ago. Also, as much as Elijah loved Harry as if he were his own son, his nephew should not be deprived of his father; and Kol deserved the chance to know his own son. At the end of the last night of their stay in Vienna, Elijah apologized to Sage for what she had gone through whilst waiting all these centuries for his brother to be released. He also gave his word that he would do all in his power to help find where Klaus was keeping his siblings and secure their freedom.

After that night, Sage became a frequent guest staying at their house in Paris and in the country. Over time, Elijah could tell that she fallen prey to the charisma exuded by his nephew, and allowed herself to open her heart to the child for the first time in the gods alone knew how long. He was very much proud of his nephew for giving a woman who had been alone for so very long a home where before she had none.

Time kept moving ever forward, and his nephew continued to grow and become stronger. By the time of Harry's thirteenth birthday rolled around, he was easily as strong as a vampire around a thousand years old; very nearly as strong as Elijah himself. Elijah could still defeat them when they sparred, but he knew his nephew was already stronger than Rebekah by this point. It would not be too long until he was able to defeat him. The acceleration in his strength had slowed down after his tenth birthday, and now was difficult to measure. He suspected his nephew would be able to take him out by his fifteenth birthday; and that was taking in to account Elijah's centuries of experience in training.

Harry's own fighting style was rather ingenious. He had modeled himself after Elijah a great deal, with his use of quick heart extractions and head removals; trademarks Elijah was well known for and had trained his nephew to excel in just as much as Elijah did. His nephew differed from Elijah's quick and precise style in that he was also utterly unpredictable. He would be in the middle of a perfectly graceful movement, and then abruptly change style to throw one off balance using brute force, followed up by the entirely unexpected use magic that most would never see coming. Elijah had to admit, he was exceptionally proud of his nephew.

Harry had also developed his other interests into real passions that were near unheard of for someone his age. While his study of magic was never-ending, it did not in any way hinder his other interests. Despite needing to keep a low profile, Elijah allowed his equestrian pursuits to flourish. He was an avid polo player, and had helped to win numerous victories. He had begun a breeding program on an estate Elijah had allowed him to purchase and renovate that was already gaining notice. He had won numerous prizes when showing some of the horses he had raised in various competitions. Elijah had also indulged his love of both history and architecture by allowing him to purchase and renovate numerous historical estates. Many contractors were still amazed to find them taking orders from a ten or twelve year old. Besides, it was Harry's own money; and it was not like he could spend it all even if he tried. Elijah had been very careful in tutoring him on all aspects of finance. In the past five years, Harry's portfolio had grown by over twenty percent; which much more than made up for any of the truly massive sums he spent on his estates. As his nephew had pointed out; how can anyone have too much of something that lasts as long as land does.

While Harry had not made a great many friends around his own age due to their need to live low key, the few he did have he was exceptionally close to. He was the type of person who would do anything for a friend in need, and he cared a great deal for those he considered close. Fleur Delacour, though she was now a student a Beauxbatons Academy, was still his best friend. Her younger sister Gabrielle was like his own little sister. There was another wizard that was a year older than him that he had met in the club he had joined for polo. With the both of them being wizards, and their mutual passion for equine sports, the two had become fast friends. His name was Philippe de Noailles, and if Elijah couldn't find his nephew in the immediate vicinity, he would usually be found with Philippe. Harry had a couple of others he was relatively close to, but those were the ones with whom he was closest.

For the past two years, he had also been corresponding with the Gilbert family of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Elijah had initially been leery of them for several reasons. For one, the seemed to be completely normal humans. Also, his investigations concluded that the parents at least were aware of the existence of vampires, and were even on their infamous town council whose job it was to hunt his kind. The wife at least, who along with her sister Jenna were Harry's first cousins even though they were so much older, did not seem near as suspicious and wary as her husband. Harry had even told them about being magical, which Miranda Gilbert had had to confess to her husband had always been a trait carried by those of her bloodline. Harry suspected that young Jeremy was in fact a wizard himself. Miranda, Jenna, and the children had been delighted to learn their deceased mother had a nephew. Elijah was seriously considering moving there for Harry to finish out his schooling. The area was well loved by Elijah as being his original home, and he knew Niklaus tended to stay in the Americas. The time was fast approaching for them to find the missing members of their family. Elijah had already helped Harry purchase a large tract of land on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. The property had an Eighteenth Century manor house on it that was more or less a ruin, and would be the perfect spot to build a new family home.

These were the thoughts running through Elijah's mind when Rose and Trevor returned to the house with a terrified looking Harry. Elijah had no idea what could have possibly caused such a look of utter fear to grace his nephew's normally confident visage. Someone must have discovered him; someone powerful enough to scare even his nephew. He began to have a sinking feeling develop in the pit of his stomach.

"What happened? What could possibly have frightened you Harry?" Elijah asked him.

"Niklaus, it was Niklaus Uncle Eli. I was just walking past the George V hotel, when two vampires I've never seen before grabbed me on either side. They must have both been as old as Aunt Sage, as I couldn't break away. I didn't want to use magic against them in case they told someone." Harry said.

"Alright, I understand. What did they do then?" Elijah asked.

"I think they tried to snap my neck, but they couldn't manage it. You know how difficult that is to do. Anyway, they dragged me in to a deserted alley. That's where he was waiting. From the pictures you've shown me, I'm certain it was him." Harry explained.

"What did he do to you?" Elijah asked cautiously.

Harry was silent for a moment as he thought over that rather harrowing experience. The look of rage on the man's face...

"For the longest time, he just stared at me. It was like I was some puzzle he was trying to figure out. You know how I tend to use sarcasm and my ability to piss people off for the hell of it when I'm nervous?" Harry inquired.

At his uncle's nod of exasperation he continued.

"Well, I think I just made him mad." Harry said.

"Continue, and quit stalling," his uncle told him tersely.

"Alright, alright. Anyhow, I told him that I was truly flattered. I knew well how hard it was to resist my good looks and charming personality, but regardless, he just really wasn't my type. You know, wrong bits and all that. I didn't know what kind of kink he was into with these two large male vampires, but that perhaps he should seek help for his dangerous predilections. I was only a thirteen year old boy after all!"

His uncle stood there gobsmacked for a long moment. He appeared as if he were praying to any deity who would listen to grant him patience.

"So, let me get this straight. You complimented yourself, and accused him of being a pedophile? Is that about right?" Elijah inquired slowly.

"Yeah. That about sums it up," Harry told him.

"What did he do then?" Elijah asked.

"Well, he sort of growled at me, and began mumbling about how it wasn't possible. Something about how not even the gods were cruel enough to make him suffer through another one," Harry said.

"I'm not sure, but I think he was referring to my father." Harry said innocently.

Elijah's only comment was a snort, and a mumbled, "I'm certain of it."

"Anyway, after I had sufficiently caused his brain to hurt enough what with the idea that there might be essentially two Kol Mikaelson's out there; I ripped the heart out of one of the vampires holding me, and used a blasting curse to blow the other's head off," Harry reported with obvious pride.

"Did Niklaus see you use magic on the second vampire?" Elijah asked him.

Harry shuffled his feet nervously as he peaked the curtain of golden brown hair that had fallen in his eyes.

"He might have," he admitted.

"Damn," Elijah muttered.

"Then what?" Elijah asked.

"Well, he just sort of stared at me. It was like he couldn't quite figure out what I could possibly be. So, I began to make a strategic retreat." Harry told him.

"You mean you ran off?" Elijah clarified.

"Well I suppose one could phrase it as such. I didn't even make it to the end of the alley before he was in front of me. Now though; now, I was just pissed off. I kept thinking about everything that ungrateful bastard had done to me, and to the rest of our family. He took my father away from me, was responsible for making my mother vulnerable, kept my uncle and aunt in boxes, and basically terrorized anyone and everyone that could ever possibly defy him. By the time I was done thinking of all he had done, my magic was getting out of control. I think I was even making the buildings and the ground itself shake. He looked like he was getting rather mad, and he tried to snap my neck. I think I must have infused my magic into my arm, because when I backhanded the little bitch, he went sailing through the wall of the building next to us. Before he could get back up, I managed to apparate away. Although, I did manage to put a tracking charm on him. None of his witches will be able to sense it as I made sure my wizarding powers masked it." Harry said, finishing his explanation.

"Let me see it I understand this correctly. You actually managed to backhand him hard enough that he was thrown through a brick wall? Really?" Elijah asked with an almost grin forming on his face at the thought of the 'big bad hybrid' getting smacked down by a thirteen year old boy. For a moment, Elijah looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Yeah, I was just that awesome. Look Uncle Eli!" Harry told Elijah excitedly.

Elijah looked down into his nephew's hand and shocked to see a tooth that could only be from Niklaus in his nephew's outstretched hand.

Elijah's eyes had widened considerably.

Harry smirked at him for a moment, before his smirk turned in to a frown of displeasure.

"We'll have to go somewhere else now, won't we?" Harry questioned.

Elijah thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, he undoubtedly knows who you are, and he most assuredly knows your with me. I cannot risk him daggering me. That would leave you far too vulnerable. In a few more years, you will be strong enough that Niklaus will be no real threat to you. We'll just have to make sure that we're careful until that time. In the meantime, I think it would be prudent for me to intensify the search for your aunt and uncles. My brother should have the chance to know his son, and the others will be able to help me stand up to Klaus," Elijah explained to him.

"Alright then. Where would you want to go Uncle?" Harry asked Elijah.

Elijah stood there pondering his nephew's question for some time. He knew he needed to remove them to a place that was low key. No doubt Niklaus would be searching far and wide now that he knew for a fact that there were two Mikaelson's out there in the world who were not under his control. Elijah knew his brother would most likely be plotting something nefarious against their nephew. He wanted to bring his nephew to a place he could continue to grow and be happy without having to constantly look over his shoulders. Perhaps it was time for them to go home. Mystic Falls could prove rather advantageous. Harry already had family there. He felt sure they would help him to adjust. Harry already owned an estate there anyway. They could rent something or stay in an hotel while they had the place reconstructed. Perhaps his siblings could stay there as well. He knew that was one of the main reasons Harry had bought the property. The design plans he had drawn up provided more than enough room for all of them to co-exist as peacefully as any Mikaelson was capable of. He would just have to seriously commit to finding them.

"We shall begin to search more for my siblings; we will need their help. I was thinking about Mystic Falls in Virginia. You have been writing to your relatives there for a number of years now. I believe it would be an excellent place to spend the next few years. You have enough control over all of your powers that you could even attend school there if you wish to. We can have a crew readied soon to begin work on the property you bought while we rent something or stay at a hotel. What do you think about that idea?" he asked his nephew.

Elijah could tell by the grin on Harry's face that Mystic Falls and the idea of a semblance of a normal life appealed to him greatly. He had been wanting to go there for a long while now.

"I like it! I think that will be the perfect place. Besides, who will think to look for two Original vampires in small-town Virginia? Oh, I nearly forgot! I think I might have a way for us to find the others faster. Do you think Niklaus keeps them close to him?" Harry asked.

"I'm glad you think so. I believe you shall like it there quite alot. Oh, and yes. I do believe he would keep them close to wherever he is when he stays in one place for a while. Why do you ask?" Elijah inquired.

Instead of answering immediately, Harry held out his hand which had Niklaus' tooth resting in his palm.

"What is that for?" Elijah asked.

Harry looked eerily similar to Kol when he smiled suddenly at him. Was it him, or was that smile just a touch psychotic?

"It's Klaus's tooth, obviously. It came loose when I hit him, and I summoned it as I apparated away. I also managed to put up a very powerful tracking charm on him. I not only managed to anchor the charm to the tooth, which will make it last indefinitely; but I also can use a combination of this tooth, and our blood to help us to know if anybody of our blood is near Klaus. When he is near them, I can locate where they are regardless if Niklaus stays there or not. It's a complicated bit of spell work, but nothing I can't handle." Harry explained.

"That's brilliant!" Elijah exclaimed.

"However, I'm sure my brother will have his many witches cloaking his presence, and that of the other's coffins with their magic," Elijah explained to Harry.

This was the reason it had taken him so very long to locate them. Niklaus always had them cloaked.

Harry just gave him another Kol-like grin.

"That won't even matter. This is purely old Wizarding magic. This is dark wizarding blood magic to be precise. Those slaves of nature have absolutely no defense against this. Most of them don't even know about wizards," Harry explained triumphantly.

"They will truly have no effect? This is amazing! I've been trying to find a way to counter-act this very problem for decades," Elijah said with a wide smile.

"Perhaps it was fortuitous that you ran in to Niklaus," Elijah said slowly.

'Finally,' Elijah thought.

'We are finally getting somewhere with this.'

"Yes, yes; I know. I'm just awesome like that," Harry smirked.

Elijah chuckled at his nephew's antics.

"Alright Mr. Awesome. Let's get to plotting, planning, and packing. The New World awaits us!" Elijah told his nephew with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the reviews, they are amazing and very helpful. I'm still not decided on the pairing. It will def be het, but I'm still considering who. I have decided though, Harry will def not be paired with Elena. At the moment I am leaning more towards Davina Claire in New Orleans. I almost can't wait till Marcel tries that "I'm the King," bs on him. I think his reaction will be a bit different. Also, I will try to make paragraphs smaller...it just does not come naturally to me. This story is also more so about some of the underdeveloped characters. Frankly, I don't like Elena, and I don't care if Klaus was abused and misunderstood. That does not give him a free pass for his behavior. Similar to Snape in the Harry Potter world._

 _Harry's POV_

Harry had been staying at the Salvatore Boarding House with his Uncle Elijah in Mystic Falls, Virginia for the past six months. They had left Europe not long after Harry's run-in with his 'beloved' uncle Niklaus. After looking around the town, they had decided to stay at the Salvatore House until the crews could finish construction on the property Harry bought that was just at the edge of town.

The Salvatore house was run by a Zac Salvatore. He appeared to be in his late thirties, and was a member of the 'Town Council', that spent all their time thinking up various and quite numerous ways to end his kind. However, thanks to his connections to the Gilbert's, he and later his Uncle Eli were well aware of not only who was on this council, but generally what they had planned.

Harry had begun correspondence with his American cousins several years previously, and was quite pleased to finally meet them. Jenna and Miranda were the daughters of his mother Lily's much older sister Thalia; whom his mother had never even gotten to meet. His Aunt Thalia was killed in a car accident several years previously, but her daughters and grandchildren had been delighted to meet Harry.

They were at least aware that he was a wizard, as they already knew about magic; their mother being a squib and all. Though Miranda's husband Grayson was polite enough, Harry didn't particularly trust the man. There was something about both him and his brother John Gilbert that unnerved him.

They appeared very leery of magic in general, and both had seemed quite put out when Harry proved that his cousin Jeremy was in fact a wizard himself. While America did not have a large population of wizards, there were enough that magical schools existed there.

When Harry announced that he was certain of Jeremy being a wizard, the elder Gilbert brothers had been forced to confess that Grayson had declined all of Jeremy's invitations to the various schools. Miranda had been especially put out as her son received his wizarding genes from her bloodline. As the daughter of a pureblood squib, she was excited that her son received the gift of magic.

Harry did not doubt that Grayson spent quite a few nights on the couch as a result of his duplicity. As Harry had been receiving tuition in wizarding studies for years, he offered to begin his younger cousins lessons in magic. Jeremy himself was enthralled with the idea of magic. He absorbed Harry's lessons like a sponge. Jeremy's powers were surprisingly similar to Harry's own magic. While Harry was definitely the more powerful of the two, he found his cousin had a great deal of potential.

Beyond magical studies, Jeremy was the first person to truly show Harry what it was like just to be a normal kid. It was through him that Harry discovered the wonders of video games, dvd's, the full range of the Internet, and even American football. Harry had been best friends with the older and beautiful Fleur Delacour since he was six years old. He had also been close to his riding partner Philippe.

However, he had never truly had what you would call a real male 'best friend' before. Within a few months of moving to Mystic Falls, Jeremy had quickly filled that role in his life. Harry in return, taught Jeremy how to ride, as well as helped him embrace his artistic side in which Harry thought the boy showed a great deal of promise.

Jeremy's sister Elena was a beautiful young girl about Harry's own age. She seemed to light up any room she was in, and drew people towards her. His Uncle had behaved rather strangely after meeting the girl, and wouldn't discuss what bothered him. He thought perhaps she reminded him of someone important to his past.

Harry noticed that Jeremy often seemed overlooked when Elena was around, even by their parents. It was as though she had to be at the center of things at all times, and everything else was simply unimportant.

It was for that reason that Harry tried to make a point of showing his younger cousin that he valued him, and that he was just as important as his sister; more so in Harry's opinion. Though he liked Elena well enough, Harry thought that perhaps all of the Gilbert's family and friend's lives revolved around Elena a bit too much. He had met some interesting people through her though.

Elena's best friends Caroline and Bonnie were both attractive young girls. Caroline Forbes had been all but stalking Harry as soon as they moved to town. She seemed to be very bubbly and out-going, if not trying too hard be a bit of a 'mean girl.' Caroline, Harry noticed, seemed to take most things in life as a competition of sorts. Caroline acted as though she had something to prove. Again, Harry suspected that it had something to do with Elena.

Bonnie Bennett on the other hand, was at first glance somewhat like both Elena and Caroline. She also had an out-going personality and was very friendly, but she was far more laid back. To Harry, she was the most comfortable in her own skin of the three. Also, from what he was able to deduce after spending a few months around her, was she was a truly caring and selfless person. She was the type that would do anything for those she cared about, but if she ever did, she wouldn't be the type to go around talking about it. She seemed to prefer to be just ever so slightly in the background. Also, Bonnie Bennett was a witch.

Harry had been able to sense that upon first meeting the girl. She was a wiccan, and a rather powerful one at that. However, if she knew about it, she certainly did well hiding it. His Uncle had informed him that her grandmother Sheila Bennett was the 'resident witch' of the town; though the Founder's Council was unaware.

Apparently, that group of overly self-important provincials were rather medieval in their beliefs. Harry had vowed to himself to make sure the bunch of pompous idiots were never able to turn their sights on anyone Harry cared about less they find themselves six feet under. Being wary and able to remove a ripper or some rogue vampire on a bender was one thing, and Harry would even support and help in dealing with such a matter. Killing someone who was merely trying to lead a normal life, and avoided causing harm to others, was another thing entirely.

Harry had been exploring the Salvatore residence in secret not long after arriving. His Uncle had already informed him of all he knew of the infamous Salvatore Brothers; a pair of well known vampires famous for their love hate relationship of each other. Damon was the wild unpredictable one obsessed with some whorish vampire that was burned in the church fire of 1864. His brother Stefan on the other hand, was the bunny drinking pacifist that strove to be a do-gooder type; that was of course when he was not off the rails at barely the faintest hint of human blood that turned him in to the 'Ripper of Monterey.'

If there was one thing that Harry despised, it was a seasoned vampire with no self control. It was somewhat understandable in a newbie that had not had someone there to show them how to be a proper vampire. It was another thing entirely to reach the age of Stefan Salvatore, and be unable to control yourself. Harry had already put down mercilessly several out of control vampires in Europe, and he would not hesitate to do so again here.

As much as he shared some personality traits with his infamous father, Harry could not abide seeing human life snuffed out for no apparent reason. While Harry himself just drank from blood bags, and even then he still did not have the hunger a normal vampire possessed; he was a firm believer that if a vampire wanted blood straight from the source, then the practice of 'snatch, eat, and erase,' was the way to go. Besides, the last thing any member of the supernatural needed was some of their number to expose them to the muggles.

Harry intended for the Mikaelson family, with Elijah's agreement, to take responsibility for any rogue vampires out there wreaking havoc and risking their exposure. If they could not give an explanation for their actions or at least have the excuse that no one had ever properly trained them, they would be put down as one would a wild dog.

All vampires descend from his family and it was their responsibility to ensure they did nothing that risked the safety of the rest of them. He was certainly not suggesting they become something similar to the Volturi of those damnable Twilight novels, but Harry could not and would not allow the indiscriminate killing of innocents.

After scoping out the rooms that he was certain were reserved for the Salvatore family's sometime resident vampires, Harry had discovered a massive stash of vervain in the basement. Personally, he thought the term 'dungeons' was more of an apt description than 'basement'. While vervain had no effect of him, he made sure his Uncle was aware. One of Harry's little tricks was his own immunity to vervain. His compulsion was also immune to vervain. No one save Elijah was aware of that however.

He had already compelled most of those around him to never allow vervain to be served to his uncle. He had allowed numerous members of the Council to witness him consuming vervain, and done a number of switching spells on drinks to make it appear as if his uncle had consumed vervain in their presence.

By the time their new home was ready, all of the Council with the exception of his cousin's husband Grayson Gilbert had welcomed the wealthy two Mikaelson's with open arms. None of them had the foggiest notion that their town was now home to two of the most powerful and dangerous supernatural beings on Earth.

Their new home was about five minutes outside of town. It was still close enough that running any little errand in town was a non-issue as far as time and distance was concerned; but it was far enough away from large numbers of people to allow them their privacy. As a avid student of both history and architecture, the property he had bought was a true historic gem. It was initially built in the middle of the Eighteenth Century, the records indicated about 1758. This was a full one hundred years before the founding of Mystic Falls. The estate was a rare and magnificent example of a Georgian-style manor in colonial Virginia.

The central block was a large structure made of red brick and limestone. The massive size of the rooms with their soaring ceilings, large fireplaces, and leaded glass and Venetian windows were all preserved from the original structure. Harry had then imported antique and intricately carved English oak and mahogany paneling, Eighteenth Century in-laid flooring, Italian marble, and French fireplace mantles.

The central block which now contained the reception rooms, library, and dining hall was doubled in size with matching salvaged brick and freshly quarried limestone given an aged look, to match the original structure. Two large galleries now extended from center of the house which led to an east and west wings that contained a ballroom, art gallery, and large bedroom suites; all constructed mainly from imported materials salvaged from various European estates.

Though the mansion was without a doubt one of the most opulent and impressive estates in the entire region, the over all feel of the house was understated. Unlike Niklaus, neither Harry nor Elijah were much for ostentatious displays of extravagance. One merely had the feeling they were entering an elegant English country estate.

The landscaping and gardens of the estate also lent to the feel of a noble's country manor. With over two thousand acres of grounds there was ample room for riding to his hearts content. He was even hoping to purchase some pegasi from Europe.

For extra privacy there were several guest 'cottages' on the estate. With Elijah's blessing Harry had convinced his cousin Jenna to move in to her favorite one. It had taken little convincing truthfully as it was rent free, and the commute to her college wasn't bad. He taken a great liking to Jenna, and found her to be a great person to talk to and relax around. Her care-free nature was such that you couldn't help but love her.

So, when fall rolled around, Harry found himself attending his freshman year at Mystic Falls High School. This was his first time attending school of any kind since he was still a small child in Surrey. He was surprised to find he enjoyed himself. He got along well with most everyone, and soon became a rather well-known figure on campus. It was in school at first, that Harry became friends with his first completely normal, all muggle, non-supernatural friend, Matt Donovan.

Matt came from a rough home background, but Harry had never met a nicer person who had no ulterior motives. With him, what you saw was what you got. He introduced Harry to more people, and Matt soon found himself hanging out at Harry's place often to escape his mother and sister. After meeting both of them, Harry had to admit that they scared him somewhat. They both looked at him is if he was something they wanted to eat.

Matt was also hopelessly in love with Elena. Personally, Harry did not see the appeal, but thought that a guy as nice and normal as Matt would be good for Elena. It was with a small bit of strategic planning on Harry's part that saw Matt and Elena thrown together in numerous encounters that led to Matt finally working up the nerve to ask her out. With the time she spent with Matt, Harry began to see a side of Elena that he liked. When she wasn't trying to impress anyone, she could be a fun and even mischievous girl that was hard not to like.

Under Matt's urgings, Harry also played freshman football. This was most amusing to Harry, as he had to work exceptionally hard at the sport. Not at playing well as one might think, but at making sure he was slow and made mistakes. This was far harder than anyone would think. Still, it was not long before Coach Tanner's eyes would light up at the mere sigh of Harry.

All in all, playing for the team helped Harry to blend in better, as well as make more 'friends'. He was one year below Matt and Elena, and one year above Jeremy, and made a large number of friends in all the surrounding age groups. Although he really did not care for most of them, he was able to perfect his acting skills. There was one boy he particularly disliked; Tyler Lockwood. He may have been a good friend of Matt's, but Harry couldn't stomach his presence for long. His head was so full of his own arrogance it merited its own zip code.

The future werewolf also seemed to have it out for Harry. Apparently he felt Harry had 'upstaged' Harry was popular, he did not go out of his way make himself stand out of a crowd. For some reason, the boy still felt threatened by him. He decided to bring Harry down a notch by starting a rumor that Harry was in a secret gay relationship with his cousin Jeremy. As Harry still made time almost every day after school to help his cousin in learning and training his magic; some people took the slander as fact.

Normally, Harry could not have cared less what idiotic thoughts some people had; and as he was not homophobic, the insult meant little to him. However, he could not abide by anyone saying anything that would hurt his young cousin. Jeremy had quickly come to be as a younger brother to Harry. Jeremy and Matt were some of the few true friends Harry had ever had. It was because of this that led to a bit of revenge from Harry to the arrogant Lockwood prat.

Harry was in the parking lot making his way to the car that was always sent to pick him up after school. Tyler Lockwood was coming out of the building with several of his 'friends'. This was another sore spot with the young Lockwood; as he soon found not many others were willing to share his dislike of Harry, who was well-liked by just about everybody.

Harry heard the football Tyler threw coming towards him at high speeds and aimed straight for his head. With lightning-fast reflexes, Harry turned abruptly and caught the ball mid air with only one hand.

'That was it.' Harry thought.

He was not going to take any more of that pompous ass's inferiority complex.

Tyler looked stunned that Harry had somehow sensed the ball's approach and managed to turn the tables to make himself look even better while Tyler merely looked wanting. He knew the golden boy that everyone in town was so enamored by would not want to resort to a physical fight, as he seemed to always avoid it. Tyler was even certain the bastard was holding back in football.

'Let's see how he handles verbal humiliation,' thought the future werewolf.

"Are you off to see you boyfriend?" Tyler asked seemingly innocent.

Tyler and his friends drew closer to Harry as a number of other students began to notice and look their way. It was like sharks smelling blood in the water as the adolescents gathered.

Harry tilted his head in a curious manner as he raised a single eyebrow questioningly.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

To most everyone Harry would merely look curious and totally unaffected by Tyler's innuendo. To anyone who truly knew the boy however, they would be able to tell by the look in his emerald green eyes that the other boy was treading on dangerous ground. While it was true that Harry could really care less what was said of him, he would allow no one to hurt the boy he had come to think of as his little brother.

Like the idiot Tyler Lockwood was, he continued on with his incredibly stupid actions.

"I said Mikaelson, are you off to see your boyfriend. You know, Baby Gilbert? I'm just curious, which one of you is the one that takes it? I would think with how quiet he is it would be Little Gilbert, but with you there who can say. With your pretty looks, you look like the type that would enjoy having something hard shoved inside you. No normal guy looks or talks like you do," Tyler said both loudly and cruelly.

Tyler became somewhat unnerved by the devious glint that entered Harry's eyes.

To anyone that had ever seen him, they would immediately recognize the look of the infamous Kol Mikaelson at his most dangerous.

To Tyler, Harry next spoke softly and slowly; as if he were talking to a particularly dim witted small child.

All the while, he was weaving what was essentially a variation of the Imperious Curse on the group in front of him.

"Lockwood, I wasn't aware you watched me so much. While I realize that I am quite a stunning specimen of male flesh, I never suspected you had these...feelings for me. I'm truly flattered of course that you think so well of me, but I'm a bit worried. Just how much time do you spend thinking of how I would like to..."take it?" did you say?" Harry said slowly.

Tyler looked like a floundering fish trying to think of what to say to this unexpected comeback.

Meanwhile, Harry went for the figurative kill.

"Maybe you should talk to someone professionally about these...urges, Lockwood. This fantasy life of yours truly can't be healthy. Again, while I'm flattered you think so highly of me, you really just don't do it for me. Let's just say you've got the wrong...equipment, so to speak." Harry said glancing down at Tyler.

To his utter horror, Tyler was now sporting a full on erection.

An erection that was also considerably smaller than it should have been. Tyler had no idea in that moment that untill he changed, he would forever remain...'small.'

When Tyler looked downwards as Harry indicated he should, his face grew as red as a tomato. Tyler looked around and noticed everyone was now staring at him in varying looks of shock, disgust, amusement, and other looks he didn't want to think about.

He was especially disturbed to see his buddy Brent Tremont was looking at him with a glazed look of lust in his eyes.

Harry decided to finish Tyler's humiliation.

"Now, both myself and my cousin Jeremy are very much interested in the ladies," Harry said as he glanced over to his right and winked at a group of particularly fetching varsity cheerleaders who were soon blushing over the charming smile Harry had thrown their way.

"But don't let this bring you down Tyler. I'm sure there are plenty of boys out there who are just waiting on you. They just haven't had the same courage as you have clearly shown us. I salute you for being brave enough to step out of the closet and go after what you really want."

"You know..." Harry said slyly as he glanced at Brent, who was a douche bag nearly on par with Tyler himself.

"I think Brent here would be more than happy to spend some...'quality' time with you. I'll just leave you two to it. Good luck, and I'll be sure to get the pair of you some tee-shirts for your bravery." Harry said patronizingly.

Meanwhile Tyler Lockwood could do nothing but stare on in mute horror as Brent Tremont stepped towards him. His horror was furthered when he noticed Brent was now sporting a matching boner. Tyler could not move; it was as if some unknown force was keeping him not only in place, but forcing his own body to betray him by being more than willing to accept Brent as he swooped down on Tyler and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss...with tongue...and a boner.

He had thought his mortification complete when he let out an involuntary moan that would put even the most wanton of whores to shame.

That however was nothing compared to his utter shame and terror when he spotted both Carol and Richard Lockwood, along with most of the Town Council, standing there gaping open-mouthed at the sight of Tyler and Brent about twenty yards away.

As his parents approached him, Tyler could no longer remember feeling as if he wasn't in complete control of his actions mere moments before. All he consciously recalled was feeling the desire to explore his sexual boundaries, as well as being left with the foreboding thought that he should never, under any circumstances, attempt to challenge Henrik James Mikaelson ever again.

Tyler was convinced he was hearing things when he thought he heard a slightly demented cackle reverberate through his mind as his parents were standing there yelling and berating him for making a spectacle of himself as well as trying to start up anything with such a fine young man as Harry Mikaelson.

 _Jeremy's POV_

Jeremy was at the manor waiting on his cousin when he got out of school. News truly traveled fast in Mystic Falls as he was already aware of the confrontation with Tyler Lockwood.

"Did he really try to screw you right there in the parking lot?" Jeremy asked.

It amazed Harry how stories would warp and change with each re-telling.

"Did the varsity cheerleaders really gang up on Lockwood for trying to take you away from them...as apparently they are all members of you harem?" Jeremy asked much to Harry's amusement.

"Alright Brat. Come over here. This is called a pensieve. It allows you to remove memories and enables others to watch them as if they were really there. They just can't interact." Harry explained as he drew the memory of his 'confrontation' with Tyler the Douche as Harry referred to the Lockwood boy.

Jeremy watched as the silvery strand of memories left Harry's mind on the tip of his finger. He then placed them in the stone basin.

"Now, just place your finger inside the liquid and the magic of the pensieve will transport us to the 'show'." Harry told him.

Jeremy eagerly placed one hand on the pensieve and one finger inside the opalescent substance.

Several minutes later, the youngest Gilbert emerged from the pensieve and was immediately on the floor; laughing his ass off. He had tears of mirth in his eyes as he mentally replayed Lockwood's utter humiliation. He glanced over to his cousin who was now sporting a rather devious smirk.

"That. Was. Epic!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I don't think we ever need to worry about that dick ever bothering either of us again. I may have added a little compulsion to him that whenever he even thinks of causing any trouble for us, he'll remember that, and remember the consequences of angering us." Harry told him while smiling brightly.

Jeremy was thoroughly impressed. This just added to his outlook of how awesome his cousin was. While he had never said it, his cousin had come to mean a great deal to him. He looked up to Harry as the big brother he had always secretly wished he'd had. Never before Jeremy had someone in his life who took so much time out for him, and was always interested in his thoughts and opinions.

He had grown used to being in Elena's shadow, and not being overly noticed. Harry though never made him feel like he wasn't as special as his sister. If anything, Harry didn't seem to think all that much of Elena. He loved his sister, he really did. However, that did not mean he appreciated always playing second best in their family. He like that someone as brilliant as his cousin thought so highly of him.

Jeremy was also curious about how Harry could have possibly sensed that football coming at him from behind and moved so fast to catch it single-handedly. This was only one of many things he had seen his cousin do that shouldn't really be possible. Things that even with the aid of magic, didn't really add up. The questions must have been obvious on his face.

"Your curious about something, I can tell. Just ask Jeremy. I don't mind, and if I don't want to answer I'll tell you," Harry said.

That was another thing about him, Harry was very intuitive, and told him to never hesitate to ask him of anything he was curious about.

"That football...you caught it with one had and from behind. At the speed and velocity it was flying at, that shouldn't have been possible to catch with one hand. You moved quicker than anyone should be able to move as well," Jeremy told him questioningly.

"This wasn't the first time I've seen you do things like that either. From what you've taught me, magic would not make some of the things your capable of possible. So, I mean...how do you do it? I know your different. I want you to know that doesn't make any difference to me. You've been a better friend to me than anyone else in my life. If you don't want to tell me though, I won't press you." Jeremy explained.

He had noticed small things that were different about his cousin within the first few weeks of him moving here. Over time, the questions in his mind just grew. Once for example, he was sure he had seen Harry seemingly flash to his manor across the many acres of gardens around the property. Harry hadn't known he'd seen him, but Jeremy knew no human should be able to move that fast. He was like a blur.

Harry looked at him with a penetrating stare for a long moment. It was clear to Jeremy that he was debating whether or not to tell him the truth. However he knew Harry would not lie to him. If he didn't want to say, he would simply say nothing.

Jeremy was about to tell him to forget about it and let it go when Harry broke his stare.

"Jeremy, I will tell you. You have to promise me that you will never speak of this to anybody else unless I say it's okay. I consider you to be my brother and you deserve to know, but this is dangerous." Harry told him.

Jeremy knew what he had to do to put his cousin's mind at ease.

He got out the wand that Harry got for him to train with and held it tightly in his palm.

"I, Jeremy Jacob Gilbert, swear upon my life and magic that I will not knowingly reveal the secrets of Henrik James Mikaelson unless given leave by him to do so. So Mote it Be," he intoned the words Harry had taught him about making oaths with magic.

His wand lit up with a golden light, magic herself accepting his oath.

"You didn't have to make the oath. I would have told you anyway because I trust you. Regardless, I appreciate it." Harry said.

His next question threw him completely off guard.

"Do you believe in vampires Jeremy?" Harry asked.

With those words, Harry began to explain exactly what he was, and what it meant to be an Original Vampire-Wizard hybrid.

Harry even used his pensieve to show him his memories that were important or pertained to what he was.

The whole process took over an hour before Harry had finished his explanation. Jeremy's mind had been completely blown away. Even with the knowledge that he himself was a magical wizard, he had been overwhelmed by what he learned. It was truly a lot to take in. He noticed after he finished that his cousin, who had trusted him enough to reveal his most important secrets, looked at him warily. It was as if he was expecting Jeremy to suddenly reject him for something he had no control over; something he was born with.

Jeremy couldn't stand to see the boy he looked up to and thought of as a big brother look so dejected. To see him as anything other than his normal, confident, and care free self seemed wrong somehow.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me everything Harry. It doesn't change anything. We're still family, and I still think of you like a brother. So get that damn look off your face," he told him mock sternly.

He knew without a doubt he made the right decision when Harry suddenly beamed the widest smile he had ever seen on the older boy. He could however have done with the near strangulating bear hug Harry gave him as well as when he lifted him off his feet and tossed him a good ten feet into the air before grabbing him and ruffling his hair good naturedly.

Harry just smirked down at his younger cousin's indignant look at the treatment of his person before he too broke out in a grin and began to bombard him with a thousand and one questions. As far as Jeremy was concerned, that was that, and there was nothing more to it.

 _Harry's POV_

Harry had been eternally grateful that Jeremy had accepted the truth so easily. Frankly, it made his life far easier as he no longer had to hide so much of himself. He endured Jeremy's endless questions as well as he could, and answered truthfully to the best of his ability.

Time moved on and life at Mystic Falls High School continued forward. With a careful measuring of his strength, Harry helped the football team win one victory after another. It was a most daunting task, trying to make sure he never showed any inhuman characteristics and that he never hurt anyone unintentionally. He seemed to not be the only star player however. Matt Donovan found himself a wildly popular member of the team as his efforts on the field appeared to be almost as great as Harry's. For some bizarre reason, it was not uncommon for opponents of Matt's on the field to constantly make mistakes that Matt was always in the perfect position to take advantage of.

During and after football season, Harry tried his hand at dating for the first time. The first girl was actually Caroline Forbes. They went out several times after he had finally agreed. At first it was merely in the hope it would end her more than obvious crush on him. After spending time with the girl away from her friends and other people she was constantly trying to impress, Harry saw a different side to Caroline. Underneath her attempted mean-girl exterior, Harry found her to be a remarkably kind girl. Apparently between her divisive home life, and spending the majority of her adolescence in Elena Gilbert's shadow, she attempted to over compensate and make everything a competition.

After getting to know the real Caroline Forbes, Harry found a girl he liked and tried to bring that girl out for the rest of the world to see. While he was attracted to her, he told her he was not looking for anything serious. They were both too young for that, and he had far too many secrets. That did not stop them from exploring one another's bodies however. She knew and accepted that although what they had was casual, she had also gained a real friend she did not have to put on any type of an act for. That, and the fact that she found Harry to be the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on, made for some interesting explorations. All in all, one could even call it a learning experience.

Alexandra or 'Alex' Fell, was another girl that had caught Harry's interest. She was two years older than he was and had stolen him away after a party one night. She had dark brown near black hair and bright blue eyes. Being older, she had a body Harry swore was made for sin, and she was not shy about using all of her assets to get what she wanted. Apparently she had every intention of using Harry as her personal man slave for the rest of her high school career.

Harry had absolutely no objections to being used thus.

Harry had noticed the Jeremy had taken to following Matt's sister Vicki Donovan around like a lost puppy dog. Harry did not like the girl in the least. She brought her brother nothing but pain and heat ache; much like her so-called 'mother'. She was also very much in to drugs. Harry did not wish to see Jeremy start down that particular path.

Therefore, he put Jeremy on a bit of a training regimen. Ostensibly, it was to improve his magic with fitness. While it was true that the more fit a wizard was, the better their magic would flow and work for them, that was not the true reason.

Years ago, Harry and Elijah had conducted a number of studies on what exactly the effect of his blood would have in any number of circumstances. No one but them had ever been made aware of the staggering results they found.

When drank by or injected on a magical human, Harry's vampiric and elven blood would not only give the person's magic a boost in power, but would also improve their body. If taken in conjunction with a work-out routine, the properties of Harry's magical blood would aid in bringing that person's body to their peak physical condition. The blood would also improve certain physical characteristics. It was not much, but in an already attractive individual, it would add just that something extra to make them stand out as a cut above the rest.

So it was no surprise to Harry when Jeremy suddenly began to attract many more young teen age girls than before. For a fourteen year old boy, Harry's blood also worked better than any dermatologist on earth to give perfect skin as well.

Suddenly, Vicki Donovan was no more than a mere afterthought when Harry introduced Jeremy to Alex Fell's younger sister Aria. Unlike her elder sister, Aria was not as forward as Alex. While she made it clear to the youngest Gilbert of her interest in him, he had to work for it.

Work for it he did. Jeremy began doing everything he could to prove to Aria that he was worthy of her. With Harry's help, it was not all that long until the girl was just as smitten with Jeremy as he was with her.

With him barely being aware, Harry's first year of high school came to an end. Time had a way of moving remarkably fast when you weren't watching it. In the third week of June, Harry received some disturbing news from Europe. The Dark Lord Voldemort had been resurrected. While this was worrying news, it was not entirely unexpected. Elijah had long ago explained what the goblins told him of this so-called Dark Lord's horcruxes; his anchors to life.

Harry had no intention of getting involved in England's internal civil conflict. Frankly, he despised the sheep of Magical Britain. His godfather Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban two years previously. The goblins had tried to force the British Ministry of Magic to grant the man a trial by exposing the Potter's will as well as leaking to the papers that he had never been given a trial.

The people of Magical Britain however were so set in their own ways of thinking that they chose to follow their Ministry and ignored the truth. Harry felt no sympathy for people who wouldn't even help themselves.

His Uncle Eli had discreetly got in contact with Black, and apparently the man could not accept that Harry had no desire to go to Hogwarts and follow the will of the 'esteemed Albus Dumbledore'. Harry wrote him off as a lost cause after that. He would not help someone that felt more loyalty to a psychotic old man than to his young kin that he had sworn an oath to protect.

No, what had Harry worried was if the maniac Dark Lord took it in to his head to try and find him.

Well, he would face that bridge when he came to it. He had a life to live, and he would not put it on hold for two crazy old men with delusions of grandeur.

Tonight, he was on his way to a party held just outside of town. It was actually not all that far from his own house. Matt had wanted him to come. Apparently he was worried that Elena was pulling away from him. From some of the things Jeremy had overheard his sister talking about, Matt was right to be worried.

He wished he didn't have to go through that. Matt was a great person, and frankly Harry thought Elena was lucky to have a guy as truly good and kind as Matt was.

If there was one thing about parties he did not like, it was the coming and going. He could easily use his speed to flash home in seconds, but that would look suspicious if done much at all. He still had one more month until he could get his driver's license.

Normally, his Uncle would pick him up if asked, but Elijah was away on 'business'. He believed he was getting closer to finding Niklaus and their family. Harry could hardly wait for that to happen. He had been dreaming of meeting his family and his father especially for years. For some reason, Elijah was especially careful do make sure they did absolutely nothing that could possibly call Niklaus to Mystic Falls. He knew there was something he was not being told, but knew his uncle would tell him in time.

Besides, by this point in time, Harry was in no way afraid of a confrontation with Niklaus. He would easily be able to hold his own. It was not as if he could dagger Harry anyway.

That night, he was staying with his cousins as he usually did when Elijah was out of town. They were all planning on staying in that night and having a 'Gilbert Family Night'. Harry didn't mind as he always found them highly amusing. His elder cousins Jenna and Miranda were especially hilarious when they were in their cups. Grayson had finally even come around somewhat and had begun treating Harry as family after Jenna had pointed out how much Jeremy had grown and changed for the better under Harry's influence.

That night though, Elena had bitched and moaned until her parent's finally agreed to take her to the party. Miranda had asked Harry to go with her to make sure she stayed out of trouble. Harry had reluctantly agreed after Matt had also called asking him to come.

Elena got in to some type of argument with Matt though, and called Miranda and Grayson to come get them early.

Harry had seen something odd while they were awaiting the Gilbert's. He could have sworn he saw Elena talking to someone he thought bore a remarkable resemblance to the infamous Damon Salvatore. When she returned, he was certain he hadn't imagined it. After a quick scan, he discovered something highly unusual. Elena had just been compelled.

That was worrying indeed.

He had little time to ponder on it though as the Gilbert's had arrived. He was surprised to see Jenna had come with them. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had a foreboding feeling. It was as if a chill had ran down his spine.

The drive seemed peaceful enough, if one managed to ignore Elena's constant complaints to her mother about how Matt just essentially "didn't do it for her anymore".

Harry felt that spine-tingling chill as they began to approach the Wickery Bridge.

That was when it happened.

Harry was unable to see what caused it, but Grayson suddenly swerved the car as if to avoid something in the road. He must have been going too fast however, as he was unable to get the car back in place. Harry's brain and time itself seemed to stop as the car plowed right over the guard rails and into the recently storm-swollen river below.

Terror gripped his heart as he found himself submerged with his cousins at the bottom of the river, water quickly pouring into the vehicle removing all traces of air.

He suddenly felt like a child waiting for his Uncle Eli to tell him what to do.

He knew he would be fine; he could not drown. His cousins and Grayson however could very easily drown. If Harry did not pull himself out of his shock, he would lose all of them.

Anger coursed through his veins.

He would not allow any of his family to die if he could help it.

He did not care if he was exposed as non-human; they would just have to get over it. At least they would be alive to do so.

With a strengthened resolve, Harry ripped his safety-belt off. As quickly as he could manage with the water surrounding them, he ripped off both Elena and Jennas's safety belts. He turned back towards the door. It didn't want to budge, so Harry used a blasting curse to blast it off its hinges.

'If only I could apparate the whole car', thought Harry.

He used his strength to toss both Elena and Jenna into the surrounding waters as he turned back and blasted the passenger door beside Miranda. Harry was frantic when he saw she was already unconscious.

He quickly yanked her safety belt off and grabbed her. He made a move to grab Grayson, but the man was shaking his head frantically; urging him to get the girls to safety first. He made to ignore him and take him anyway when he pointed to an already unconscious Miranda, begging him to help her first.

Harry hesitated for the barest of moments before his common sense returned and he grabbed Miranda around the waist and swam to Jenna and Elena. Both were unmoving and he was scared to death he was too late. That was when he saw the most bizarre sight he had seen in quite some time.

Fast approaching them at speeds only a vampire was capable of was what seemed to be a teenage boy. He had his teeth bared at Harry and his vampire face was showing as he approached him.

He cursed this vampires stupidity for daring to think to challenge him at this moment in time. He had no time for some jack ass vampire's antics. The filth probably was just looking for a free meal.

With his anger fueling him, Harry threw his arm forward and flung out a powerful reducto curse at the vile beast that dared approach his family with bared fangs. Due to Harry's greatly heightened emotions at the time, the power of the spell was such that the vampire was flung out of the water, into the air, and was further shocked to find himself impaled through the stomach on a tree branch at least thirty feet in the air.

All thoughts of the interloping vampire fled his mind when grabbed the hands of a now unconscious Jenna and Elena. While having Miranda wrapped securely in one arm Harry attempted something he had never tried before in his life. With a supreme effort of concentration on the banks of the river, Harry forced his magic to surge around him and with a pop that that sounded more like a bomb blast; Harry and his three cousins side-along apparated to the river banks.

Jenna, who had regained consciousness, urged him to return to retrieve Grayson while she performed CPR on her sister. Elena was breathing on her own, but was still unconscious. Harry suspected that Elena hit her head on impact. With a deep breath, Harry turned on his heel and apparated again with a pop; straight into the swirling depths of the river.

As Jenna frantically fought to save her sister, Miranda's eyes suddenly flew open and water poured from her mouth as she eagerly took deep gulps of air into her oxygen-deprived lungs. Jenna cried tears of joy as the rock that held her family together breathed once more. Because of Harry's presence in their lives, fate was changed yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Original Blood**

 **Chapter V.**

 **Author's Note-** _I can't say how much I appreciate all of your reviews. They really do help to motivate me. This next chapter starts at the beginning of TVD Season I, however there will be many changes. It will not simply be a re-cap of the show. We get more characters coming in, and time will move fairly fast. I really want to get the other Originals in this soon. I'm introducing both Anna and Pearl in this chapter. Both of them will be staying alive, I rather like them. Elena is kinda bratty in this. I'm not exactly bashing her, she just will come to slowly realize she is not the center of the universe in my story. Katerina will be in the next chapter and she'll have a fairly big role._

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

Harry sighed as he made his way out of his new car, a new Range Rover SUV, and made his way inside the Gilbert residence. It had been three months since the accident that had claimed the life of the Gilbert patriarch Grayson Gilbert. Harry had retrieved him as fast as he could, and the paramedics had even been able to revive the man. However, his brain had gone without oxygen for too long, and he was essentially brain dead. Harry had even tried using his blood on the man, but it had no effect. Brain damage of that sort was one of the very few things his blood was incapable of healing.

It was with a heavy heart that a fully recovered Miranda Gilbert had pulled the plug after two weeks and a court injunction. John Gilbert, the- in Harry's opinion creepy younger brother of Grayson, had insisted they leave him on life support. He knew the man was trying different vials of vampire blood on his brother; he could smell it. It was no use though. If Harry's blood, which could even cure cancer, could not fix Grayson; there was nothing else that possibly could.

Harry tried to be there for his cousins, Miranda and Jeremy especially, ever since the man's funeral. He may not have liked Grayson all that much, but he was their husband and father. Harry knew well what it was like to be deprived of those you loved.

Throughout the summer, he became eternally grateful to Jenna. She was a real rock that was a constant ray of light for the greiving family. Jenna had made it her mission to do everything in her power to be there for her sister. Whenever Miranda would get too depressed, Jenna would always be there to brighten her day, as well as remind her that she had to be strong for her children's sake.

Harry had been especially worried about Jeremy. For a boy his age to have grown up with a father all of their lives, and then for him to suddenly be ripped away; Harry wasn't sure how to help him. He didn't know what he'd do if someone had taken his Uncle Eli away from him. That was the reason he made sure he was at their house every day; whether his cousin wanted him there or not.

Some days he just sat with Jeremy in silence.

Some days he would take Jeremy out to the country and show him spells that caused large amounts of damage and let him take out his frustrations on the world around them.

And then there were some days when his cousin felt like he just couldn't take anything more and Harry was there to give him a shoulder to cry on and a brotherly hug.

Elena, Harry had noticed, had taken to writing in her diary...constantly. It seemed to be her coping mechanism. Harry was unsure how healthy that was, but she said it helped, and he wasn't one to push. Everyone dealt with things in their own unique way he supposed.

One thing that puzzled Harry was what he had seen the night of the accident, as well as what his cousins had seen.

The appearance of that other vampire unnerved Harry. He had gone through some old photo's and recognized the creature as the Ripper of Monterey; Stefan Salvatore. That was worrying as he could have sworn he had seen Damon Salvatore speaking with Elena that night. This was further supported by the fact he knew she had been compelled.

He had told Jeremy of what he had seen, and who he suspected they were so he could keep an eye out. He hoped he was wrong though, as the Salvatore brother's history of being in the same town together never ended well for anybody...especially humans.

He also did not know what his cousins had seen. Most of what he did that night could be explained away by his strong wizarding powers. Some of it however, could not.

Jenna was the main person he was curious about.

Harry knew both Miranda and Elena had been unconscious throughout most of the ordeal. Jenna on the other hand had been awake. He almost wished she'd question him because he was rather tired of hiding a large part of himself. He was fairly confident Jenna would not have an issue.

Miranda on the other hand, well he supposed it just depended on how much of an influence the elder male Gilbert's had had upon his cousin. He could always obliviate her if she reacted poorly, though he would truly hate to resort to that. If his suspicions were correct though, and there were other vampires coming around Mystic Falls, he felt his relatives deserved to know.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he entered the house.

Jenna, who had temporarily moved in to help Miranda, was running around the kitchen trying to make sure they had everything they needed for the day.

He chuckled quietly to himself; amused by her headless chicken impression.

"We're not nervous today are we?" Harry asked her with a saardonic grin on his face.

Jenna immediately brightened at the sight of him, or perhaps more importantly at the sight of the caramel machiatto with an extra shot of expresso he brought her. He usually tried to bring coffees over when he came by in the mornings.

She made a bee line for him and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, how I've missed you my love," she murmered to her cappucino.

"I'm sure it feels the same, should I give the two of you some time alone?" Harry asked her brightly.

"Now, where is my little brat of a cousin? It's his first day of high school, and I certainly don't wish to be late." Harry said.

That was when they both heard what sounded like a thundering herd coming down the stairs.

It was merely Jeremy following the scent of his own waiting cappucino.

He grabbed it out of Harry's hand and proceeded to root around in the bag he brought full of fresh-baked cinnamin buns.

Harry watched as the boy seemingly inhaled the pastry in under thirty seconds.

"Yes, I'm fine, and it's lovely to see you too. Of course you can have a pastry, and you're more than welcome," Harry muttered dryly as Jeremy slowly came to life from the sugar and caffine he was practically inhaling.

Jenna chuckled at their antics in the background as she munched on her own breakfast at a more sedate pace.

Jeremy finally raised his head up after demolishing his pastry and half his coffee.

"Good morning to you too cuz," Jeremy told him, finally awake.

"Ready for your first day of high school? I know of a certain youngest member of the Fell family that just got back in town last night that is looking forward to seeing you," Harry told Jeremy.

Jeremy's young girlfriend Aria Fell had been away for the past month, and Harry was more than happy for the girl's return. With her out of town, Harry had been the only one that had really made much of an effort to help Jeremy. He had also noticed the longer Aria was gone, the more Jeremy's eyes wandered to Matt's slut of a sister Vicki. The last thing Jeremy needed in the current time was to start his high school career of in some drug-induced stupor with the town skank.

"Yup, let's get there already," Jeremy said.

"Does Elena need a ride?" Harry asked

Elena had avoided cars and driving in particular all summer long. After the accident, Harry found it to be perfectly understandable, and had lent his person out as a chauffer on numerous occaisions.

"No thanks, Harry," Elena said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm hitching a ride with Bonnie this morning," Elena explained.

"Alright then," Harry said.

"Ready Jer?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Jeremy said making his way out of the house.

"Have a good day ladies," Harry said to Elena and Jenna as he too made his way outside to his waiting cousin.

After making his way through the school and ensuring Jeremy had everything he needed and knew where to go, Harry made his way to his first class of the day: History with Coach Tanner.

'Oh, the joy,' thought Harry as he entered the room.

Because he was more advanced than some his age, Harry had several classes with both juniors and seniors. History was one of them.

He found a seat near the back and got out his belongings for the class.

It was not long untill the room was full. Elena and many of her friends were also in this class. It took him several minutes to realize, and really the only reason he did was because of the furtive looks Elena kept shooting the boy; but he eventually noticed he was sitting not two desks away from that damned Ripper.

'What the hell was the Ripper of Monterey doing in a school full of children?' Harry silently wondered.

'The beast was like one hundred and seventy years old or something like that. Was he hungry and planning to use the high school as his feeding grounds? Surely it had more sense than that?' Harry thought.

Those cutsie little looks Elena was sharing with the Ripper were also starting to annoy him. He began to wonder if perhaps the Salvatore vampire had not come to a school full of children to eat them, but rather because he was obsessed with Harry's cousin.

'Oh well. He would watch, and he would make that damn ripper's life a living hell before he finally granted him the mercy of death if he showed any signs of being a danger to anyone Harry cared about,' Harry thought.

Harry left class that day knowing Stefan Salvatore's eyes were following him. Frankly he dared the baby vampire to even think to challenge him.

After practice that day, Harry drove Jeremy home. He was somewhat surprised to see Stefan Salvatore standing on the porch talking to Elena. He had warned Jeremy to be careful around him. For the moment that was all he could do, as he did not wish to bring attention to himself.

The next day passed in a blur as Harry picked up Fell sisters after school. After getting Jeremy, they made it out to the back to school bonfire. Alex and Aria Fell were both dressed to kill showing ample cleavage to the two cousins, mush to the envy of most of the males present.

They both noticed that Elena had invited Stefan Salvatore despite Caroline trying to cling on to him. Well, as long as he kept his fangs to himself, they had better things to do that night.

A couple of hours later, they were all feeling pleasantly buzzed from their drinks, and Jeremy and Harry were quietly amusing themselves by causing small acts of minor magical mischief to some of their least favorite people at the scene.

"Watch this cuz," Harry whispered as he pointed to the Ripper.

Harry waved a hand using a silent incantation directed at Stefan Salvatore who was talking softly to Elena.

"What did you do," Jeremy asked after making sure that their dates were still talking to a couple of their friends a few feet away.

"Let's just say Stefan Salvatore might be soon embarrassing himself in front of your sister. You know...it's such a shame when a man of his advanced age can't control their flatulence," Harry said with a totally straight face.

Jeremy sat there stunned for a moment. He looked at his sister, and watched shocked as Stefan turned red as a tomatoe after being unable to control his gastric reflexses. He looked utterly mortified as he stared at Elena in mute horror, unable to believe what he had just done.

Jeremy could take it no longer, and burst in to hearty laughter at the extremly unfortunate circumstances the vampire trying to mack on his sister found himself in. Harry soon joined him as he made a mental note to make a copy of his memory of this prank for his pensieve.

He was still chuckling over Stefan's plight when he heard a disturbance further off in the woods.

He felt a chill run down his spine.

Stefan Salvatore was still with Elena, so he could obviously tell it wasn't him. However, if it wasn't Stefan, who was it?

"Jeremy, somebody is being attacked in the woods...I can hear it," he told his cousin.

"Can you tell where?" Jeremy asked him.

"Yes, come on and follow me. Bring your wand out, but keep it hidden," he told him.

Quickly, the two made it out of the area of the bonfire and deeper into the woods. Harry could smell the blood. He knew where to go. Abruptly, he grabbed Jeremy and vamp speeded to the source of the blood.

It was Vicki Donovan.

She was losing alot of blood, and Harry was unsure if she would last till an ambulance got there. As no one else had seen anything untoward occur, Harry knew what to do.

"Jer, hold her head. There may not be time for an ambulance so I'm going to give her my blood and compel her to forget...she'll be as good as new." Harry said.

"Okay, just hurry up Harry. I'd hate for Matt to lose his sister," Jeremy said.

Harry nodded and extended his fangs before biting down on his own wrist.

"Open her mouth," Harry instructed.

Jeremy did as he was bid as Harry held his wrist to the dying girls mouth. Harry massaged her throat in order to be certain the blood made it in to her system.

They saw the wound on the girl's throat close up as color began to reurn to Vicki.

Jeremy was amazed at the healing abilities of Harry's blood. It was one thing to be told of how something worked, it was another thing entirely to see it in action.

Harry looked the girl in the eyes after she had come to.

"You will not remember this. You passed out from drinking and have no idea what happened. You will go home and get a good night's sleep. You will stop drinking and doing drugs and make something of your life. You will make sure that your are both supportive as well as helpful to both your brother Matt as well as yourself. You will also stay away from anything supernatural, even if you have to leave Mystic Falls and make a good life for yourself elsewhere. If another vampire tries anything with you, you will find me and tell me exactly what you saw no matter what you are compelled to do. My compulsion will always override anything another vampire instructs you to do." Harry said as he finished compelling the girl.

He had never tried a compulsion such as that, and hoped it would somehow help the girl to turn her life around. At the very least, she would no longer even feel a need for drugs and alchohol.

"Wow," Jeremy whispered in awe as they hid a ways off and observed the changes Harry had imparted into Vicki's knew psyche take effect as she came back to herself.

They watched as she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Matty, hey. How are you?" Vicki asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't need anything. I was just about to stop by and get a late night coffee before I came home, and just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything or were hungry," she told her brother.

"No, yeah. Like I said; I'm totally fine. I just wanted to check on you." Vicki assured Matt.

"And Matty... just wanted you to know that I realize I haven't been there for you like I should have. I'm sorry about that. I want to make something of myself, and you shouldn't feel any responsibility towards me. I'm older, and it's time I started acting like it," she said.

"Alright. See you at home, and I love you Matty. Bye," Vicki said as she hung up the phone and walked towards her car.

There seemed to be a new sense of purpose to Vicki Donnovan.

Even Harry was surprised.

"Yeah. Wow's right. I didn't think it would have that much of an effect.," he told Jeremy.

"Come on, the girls will be wondering where we went," Harry said.

"Who do you think did it?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure. It couldn't have been Stefan Salvatore. I was watching him when I heard the attack. I think his brother Damon Salvatore may be in town. If he is, things will get compliated. Those two can't be in the same area without a body count," Harry explained.

The two quickly re-arranged their looks of worry as they came upon the Fell sisters and rejoined the party.

After that night, as well as the weeks that followed; Harry was on high alert for vampire activity. He knew by now that there were more than just the Salvatore brothers in town. When Vicki Donovan showed up at his house right before Halloween, she had already been turned by Damon. Harry was forced to compel her again and make her a daylight ring. Unlike last time however, he decided not to take any chances. He compelled her to leave town. Matt knew she had gone, and he knew where she was, so he was not nearly as worried about her.

Harry was beginning to think there were quite a few vampires in town. His Uncle Eli had been out of town frequently using their blood to locate his siblings, but it was slow going. This left Harry more or less alone to deal with the problems that seemed to be mounting daily in Mystic Falls. Elena was getting more involved with the Salvatore brothers, and he was certain she knew what they were by now. Apparently she had even tried to have Jeremy compelled at one point by Damon.

As luck would have it, Harry had just taught Jeremy the final touches of how to successfully cast a Cruciatus Curse. Needless to say, Damon Salvatore was extremely leery of ever pissing him off again. Elena had been horrified by what Jeremy had done to Damon, untill Harry set her straight. She seemed to be getting progressively colder towards him as he did not particularly care to indulge in her, as he put it, "Twilight fantasies."

Finally, after almost three months of speculation; Harry was able to determine why the sudden increase in vampires coming to Mystic Falls. Everything had to do with the tomb under the old Fell's Church where over two dozen vampires were presently entombed. After he had disposed of the nuisance Logan Fell who had been sniffing around Jenna and raking up a body count; he discovered a rather old vampire named Anna.

She was a quirky and cute five hundred plus year old vampire that looked around fifteen. She was also quite taken with Jeremy. Apparently Jeremy had neglected to mention her because he thought Harry may try and harm her. Harry had files on most better known vampires throughout the world and he knew Anna was in no way a bad or bloodthirtsty girl. After he confronted Jeremy over it, he decided to bring Anna over.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he saw Jeremy walk in with the vampire in question.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Anna," Jeremy introduced.

Harry took Anna's hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it; Elijah's teachings in old etiquette coming to the mind.

"Henrik James Mikaelson, a pleasure Miss," Harry said introducing himself.

Anna's entire body lagnuage abruptly changed as she stiffened at the mention of his name.

'Ah, the shadow my family casts,' thought Harry.

"Please, call me Harry. You may also ask whatever question is on your mind," he told her.

"Did you say your last name was Mikaelson?" Anna asked

"Who were your parents exactly?" she questioned, now highly curious as well as wary.

"Ah, I see." Harry said.

"Yes, I am one of those Mikaelson's. My father is Kol Mikaelson, and I too am an Original Vampire." Harry said getting to the heart of her worries.

"You have nothing to fear from me Darling," Harry said.

"I am also a bit more than a regular Original. I'm what some call, the Original Wizard. Beacause I was born, not turned; I kept all of my not inconsiderable wizarding powers. Given your own age, I'm fairly certain you've come across more wizards than just Jeremy in the past, No?" Harry asked.

"Yes, centuries ago, I'd met others. They keep to themselves far more now. Sorry, I'm just still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Kol Mikaelson actually had a son. You know, he's the one who turned my mother Pearl," Anna said.

"Yes, Uncle Eli has mentioned the both of you before. I was unaware you were from my Father's bloodline however." Harry said.

"Uncle Eli...are you referring to Elijah Mikaelson?" she asked.

"Yup. He's the one who raised me," Harry said proudly.

"He normally lives here too, but he's out of town at the moment trying to track down where my mongrel of an uncle Niklaus has our family boxed up," Harry explained.

He did not know why, but he found himself becoming rather fond of this vampire. She was certainly unique. Jeremy certainly seemed to like her.

"Somebody actually looking for Klaus. I've heard it all now," she mumbled to herself.

"Her mother's in the tomb Harry. I know how desperately you wish for the rest of your family. Will you help her?" Jeremy asked of him.

Harry was silent for a moment. He did know how the girl felt. Plus, Pearl was never known for causing problems, and he didn't think Damon was going to stop trying without having to be killed. Harry would rather not do that, as he personally found the elder Salvatore amusing.

"Alright you guys, I'll open the tomb. Pearl was never known for causing problems, and I know both my Uncle Eli and my father were fond of her. Also, I don't know if you know, but Damon Salvatore is not going to stop until he gets his precious Katherine or rather Katerina out of there. Frankly, I'm not even convinced she's even in the damn tomb. I've heard reports of vampires loyal to my Uncle and me spotting her all over the globe." Harry said.

Anna looked both elated as well as uncomfortable.

'She knows something,' Harry thought.

"Are you certain you can overcome the protections on the tomb, it's wiccan magic and Emily Bennett was a powerful witch," she said.

"I'm positive I can get through it. Wizarding sorcery is more powerful in everything save certain rituals. It can't trap me, and I can blast it open and break the wards. I'll open it and let you retrieve your mother. Damon can look for his 'lady love', and then I'm going to destroy the rest of them." Harry said with a sense of finality.

"You know something Anna. What is it? I can see it in your eyes," Harry inquired.

"I suppose it doesen't matter if you know since your not interested in her anyway. Katerina's not in the tomb. The last time I saw her was in the 1980's. She's not interested in Damon Salvatore...at least that's what she claims," Anna confessed to him.

"I knew it! I knew that conniving little bitch was too smart to end up in that tomb. Uncle Eli didn't believe it either." Harry told them.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. Go get the Salvatore brats and meet me and Jeremy at the tomb. I"ll get your mom out for you Anna. You two can use one of my guest cottages until she gets acclimated to things in this era. Oh Lord, Damon's going to throw a tantrum. I can already feel a head ache coming. I'll probably have to compel him not to go on a rampage." Harry said.

"You can compel vampires too? Like the rest of your family?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yup," he said proudly.

"Alright, I'll go get the Salvatores. You won't need the Bennett Witch?"

"No. I don't want Bonnie or Shelia Bennett involved. It's too dangerous. They shouldn't be used by vampires," Harry said emphatically.

"Come on Jer. Let's get this over with," Harry said.

"Of course, the Salvatores just had to bring Elena." Harry mumbled as Stefan and Damon Salvatore arrived with Anna and Elena

"Planning to feed the hungry vamps Elena?" Harry asked.

"How could you! How dare you make yourself a part of my family. Your a vampire too! Are you even related to us?" she screeched at Harry.

'Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag,' thought Harry.

"For your information Elena. I was not turned; I was born a vampire. I am both a wizard and a vampire hybrid. And of course I am actually related. Miranda's mother was my mother's sister damnit. How was I supposed to broach that subject when your parents were on the vampire killing town council. Also, incase you forgot. If I were not a vampire, you would be dead by now. There is no way a human could have saved Miranda, Jenna, and your own lives. Mind how you speak to me girl, because my patience with you is wearing quite thin." Harry stated fiercly.

There was a growl heard coming from Stefan.

"Growl at me again, and I'll rip your heart out Ripper. I'm an Original! Remember who your betters are you piece of filth," Harry growled out at Stefan when he stepped towards him in front of his 'girlfriend'.

Stefan the idiot made another step towards him and in an instant, Harry had his hands around his neck in a unbreakable grip and his hand was squeezed around his heart. One more move and he'd be dead.

"I would consider it community service to kill you. How many inoocents have you killed as the Ripper when you habitually fall off the wagon? I said mind your place, and I meant it. Now, are we going to have any further problems?" Harry asked him as he squeezed his heart tighter.

"Damon, stop him!" Elena shrieked.

Harry released the pressure on Stefan's neck and waved his free hand in Damon's direction, freezing him in place with a petrificus totalus.

Elena's eyes widened in horror when she saw he had disabled Damon without even barely moving.

"I'm sorry," Stefan wheezed out.

Harry released him and he fell to the floor.

Elena rushed to his side.

"Now, can we act like adults please?" Harry requested

"Well, I was impressed," Anna said with an approving nod of her head for Harry putting those arrogant baby vampires in place.

"Thanks, now let's get this over with," Harry said as he waved his hand again and released Damon.

"No offence Salvatore. You actually amuse me," Harry told the eldest Salvatore with a very Kol-like grin.

Damon just shook his head. Harry apparently left him thouroughly confused.

Harry lit torches along the walls as they came to the entrance of the crypt. He waved his hand and the massive stone blocking the entrance floated off the ground and over to the side. Harry then walked up to the stone archway that stood as the tombs entrance and placed his hands on the stone.

For a while, nothing seemed to happen. Then, the air thickened as fiery red lines appeared all over the tombs outer structure as the strong wiccan wards became visible.

Harry continued to concentrate and force more and more of his magic into the wards.

Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as the visible wards seemed to catch fire. Then, with a fierce crackle, they imploded into brilliant red sparks as they slowly dissipated into the air and then into nothingness.

Harry took a minute to regain his breath. That had taken more out of him than he had expected. Emily Bennett must have been one strong witch indeed.

"Alright, go do your thing," he said to Anna and the Salvatores.

Harry took a seat on one of the steps and decided to wait. He knew he'd more than likely have to compel Damon. He wanted to do it away from Stefan and Elena as he did not wish for them to know he could do it at all.

Jeremy came over and sat beside him.

"Thanks for doing this for Anna, Harry." Jeremy said.

"No problem. I wouldn't wish anyone to be separated from their parents like that," he said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"You'll get your father back, Har. I just know it. Your Uncle won't stop untill your family is whole again." Jeremy told him encouragingly.

"Thanks, Jer." Harry said.

They spent the next few minutes in silence waiting on the others.

Soon, Anna appeared with a woman in a 19th Century outfit. The taller vampire was obviously her mother. She was slowly gaining her color back. Harry could already tell she was a stunningly beautiful woman.

As the woman drank from a blood bag, Anna came over and hugged both him and Jeremy in thanks.

"Your welcome. I'm just glad you got your mom back," he told her.

"Annabelle," Pearl said.

"Who is...Kol?" Pearl asked, mistaking Harry for his father.

"Ah, no Madame. I am Henrik Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson's son," he told the elder vampire.

"Son? How's that possible?" she asked Harry.

"Well, it is rather complicated, but suffice to say my mother was his mate and I am an Original Vampire-Wizard hybrid."

"And please, call me Harry." Harry told the woman who was now almost back to her true self.

"My gods! The resemblance is uncanny. I used to know your father quite well. He was actually the one to save Annabelle and myself from the plague," Pearl explained to him.

"Really? I'm afraid I've never actually met him. I was raised by my Uncle Elijah. That mad dog Niklaus has him back in a box," Harry explained.

Pearl let out an almost musical laugh.

"Yes, many feel that way about your other uncle as well. Annabelle tells me you have invited us to stay in a house on your property? I thank you for that. I also have a good many amusing anecdotes of your father should you wish to hear them," she told the immortal wizard.

"You are most welcome, and I'd be delighted. Jeremy, before the Salvatores come back out take Anna and Pearl to the estate. I'll be along shortly. I just need to compel Damon to not go on a bender," Harry told them.

Jeremy nodded and helped Anna get Pearl to Harry's SUV.

When Harry heard them pull out, he headed in the tomb to compel Damon and destroy the other vampires left inside.

He passed Stefan and Elena making their way out of the tomb as Harry walked deeper towards the sound he heard Damon's tantrum coming from.

Deciding to quickly get it over with, Harry vamp sped in front of Damon.

"You will not move. You will not obsess over Katherine not being inside this tomb. You will not take out your anger on anyone else. You will kill no one or feed from them without healing them until I give you permission otherwise. You will never kill anyone for sport again. You will go home and go to sleep. You will forget that you have ever been compelled or that I even can compel you," Harry said as he stared into Damon's eyes as his pupils dialated and his compulsion took effect.

Harry quickly hid as Damon made his way out.

When he was certain everyone else was gone, he began moving all of the descicated vampires into a pile. When he was sure he had them all he stepped back.

Focusing his magic, Harry pointed his hands at the vampiric pile of rubbish. In a flash, fierce flames flew out of his hands and circled the vampires. The fire seemed to be made out of various magical creatures as they consumed the vampires and tried to escape the bonds that Harry's magic was forcing them in. The flames went on for several minutes as Harry controlled the localized blast of Fiendfyre. Soon, Harry vanished the flames which left nothing but a massive pile of ash behind. With a wave of his hand, he vanished the ash.

Satisfied with his work for the night, Harry began to make his way home. He knew he was now going to have to speak to both Jenna and Miranda. Since Elena now knew he was a vampire, he would not allow them to find out from anyone other than him. He briefly considered obliviating Elena and killing off the Salvatore brother's.

'That would certainly fix the problem,' thought Harry.

On the other hand, life would be far more dull without being able to observe the idiotic situations they get themselves in.

'Yes', he decided.

The truth was for the best. He prayed his cousins would still care for him afterwards, because he truly held them dear. He did not have much family, and he was not prepared to lose what he did have. Elena would just have to grow up, and get over herself.


End file.
